What The Heart Wants Sequel
by oddmoonbi
Summary: DONE!Jess and Luke surprise Rory and Lorelai with an unexpected road trip. What will happen?
1. So Your Going To Leave Me?

A/N: Hey guys sorry about everything with chapter eleven. They still wouldn't let me upload it, so this is chapter twelve. But to let you guys know what happened in chapter eleven, it wasn't really a lot. It was after Rory got home from almost kissing Jess, she had some coffee, well actually ten cups. But anyway, she got up the next morning called in sick, then Jess came over and asked Rory out to a movie, but instead Rory suggested going out and renting some movies. It was a really short chapter, but a filler. So here's chapter.well now it's chapter eleven I guess...But it was chapter twelve. Uh.. I've confused myself, this is now chapter eleven. Ok hope you guys like it as much as me! Let me know.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 11  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
It had been two days since Jess had come over and asked Rory out to a movie. He had stayed till 3:30 in the morning. They had watched three movies, then just talked. Rory wasn't exactly sure what about, they just talked about what they had been doing the past few years, and that sort of stuff. She was just so happy to be able to talk to him, she would just stare and grin at him. Of course until he said something that made her blush and turn away. He was still the same old Jess, but when needed he was very mature.  
  
Rory had just gotten home from work, when she opened the door she saw a note on the floor right in front of her door. She bent down and picked it up, walked over to the kitchen and set her stuff down on the counter. She turned around and leaned up against the counter, then started opening the note. When she opened it and started to read it she smiled, she had recognized his hand writing, of course she did why wouldn't she. She still had the book he had wrote in, she had looked at it like everyday while she was in college. Until she meet Tristan again, then it slowly decreased. The note read.  
  
"Hey Rory,  
  
Meet me at the Fire Cup Coffee House at 5:00. If you don't remember it's the one in the bookstore that I work at.  
  
Jess"  
  
Rory folded the paper back up and put it in her jean pockets. She looked at her watch, seeing it was 4:30 she grabbed her purse and headed back out the door.  
  
When she got to the coffee house she saw Jess sitting at a back table drinking some coffee. She remembered that he didn't drink coffee and wondered why he was now. She shook her head, making a mental note to ask him about it and headed on over to him.  
  
Rory: Hey.  
  
Jess had known she was there, the atmosphere in the building changed when she walked through the doors. It always did. He had seen her look at him when she walked in, then shake her head. He wondered what it was about.  
  
Jess: Hey.  
  
Rory pulled out a chair and sat across from Jess. Jess took a sip from his coffee cup.  
  
R: I thought you didn't drink coffee.  
  
J: Well I only drink the stuff if I'm tired, stressed, or trying to think. And trying to think leads to being stressed then that leads to being tired.  
  
R: So it could be either one or all three of them then?  
  
J: It could be.  
  
R: Well which is it?  
  
J: Why would you like to know?  
  
R: Oh I don't know, just trying to pry my way into finding out why you wanted me here.  
  
Jess smirked.  
  
J: Can't I want to talk to my friend?  
  
R: Yea well you could have left a message on the machine, that note was kinda creepy.  
  
J: I don't like talking to a person when their not there.  
  
R: Uh huh.  
  
Jess just looked at her, she had a playful grin on her face. And her eyes were lit up so bright, he had a little trouble looking at them.  
  
R: So you wanted to talk? What about?  
  
J: I wanted to talk about... stuff.  
  
Rory looked at him with a questioning face.  
  
R: Stuff?  
  
Jess just grinned and shook his head.  
  
J: Stuff.  
  
R: Ok so, stuff.. What kind of stuff?  
  
J: Whatever.  
  
R: Ok so this gives us a great variety of subjects then.  
  
J: Yup.  
  
R: What do you think about "The Falls".  
  
Jess looked up at her.  
  
J: Excuse me?  
  
R: You know the book, the woman's husband fell off of the dam and drowned or something.  
  
Jess looked down at his coffee cup, shook his head and grinned. He should have known it was a book, if Rory could pick the subject then it was books.  
  
J: Should have known.  
  
R: What?  
  
J: Nothing, I haven't read that one yet.  
  
R: Oh.  
  
J: How is it?  
  
R: What?  
  
J: The book.  
  
R: Oh, it's ok. I've only read it once.  
  
J: Ah.  
  
Rory knew he didn't just want to talk. There was some other reason he had asked her to come.  
  
R: Jess why did you want me to come here.  
  
J: I told you, to talk.  
  
R: Jess.  
  
J: What?  
  
R: You want to talk to me about something specific though. Now what is it?  
  
Jess sighed, he hated when she could see right through him. But that's how much she knew him. But also in a way he liked it, he didn't have to worry about hiding himself when he was around her.  
  
J: Fine, I wanted to ask you...  
  
Jess paused, Rory looked at him with an urging look.  
  
J: I wanted to ask you how you felt about Tristan.  
  
Rory smiled at the thought of Jess asking her this question, it showed her that he stilled cared about her that way.  
  
R: Well.. Tristan and me have dated off and on. I'm not exactly sure how I feel about him. I know I love him, but right now.. It's just as a friend. Why?  
  
Jess knew she was playing dumb, she got a certain look in her eye's that gave everything away.  
  
J: Uh. Just wanted to know.  
  
R: Ok.  
  
Rory grinned, she knew very well why he had asked her that question.  
  
Jess took another sip of his coffee, peering over the top of the cup to look at her. She tried so hard to act dumb, but she should have known that he would see that she knew, knew why he had asked her that.  
  
R: So.  
  
J: So.  
  
R: What you doing tonight?  
  
J: Uh.. Going to bed.  
  
R: Ok, what are you doing before you go to bed?  
  
J: Um. Probably going to read.  
  
Rory paused. Should she ask, would he think she was invading. No he wouldn't after just asking about Tristan, he shouldn't at least.  
  
J: What?  
  
R: Well.. I was wondering if you would like some company?  
  
Rory tilted her head and grinned.  
  
J: Yea, sure.  
  
Rory's smile grew larger.  
  
R: Ok.  
  
J: Ok.  
  
R: So how many more cups of coffee are you going to have?  
  
J: Not sure.  
  
R: You do know this is kind of backwards.  
  
J: What is kind of backwards?  
  
R: This is your what second or third cup of coffee?  
  
J: Third.  
  
R: Ok and I haven't even had one and this doesn't seem weird or backwards to you?  
  
Jess grinned.  
  
J: Yea, maybe it is.  
  
R: Maybe?  
  
J: Maybe.  
  
R: Maybe.  
  
Jess stood up from his chair pushing it in, then reaching down in his pocket and throwing some money on the table. He looked over at Rory who was still sitting in her chair.  
  
J: Are you coming or are you going to sit there and wait for me to return tomorrow?  
  
R: Yes I'm coming.  
  
Rory gave him an aggravated look, then stood. When she stood up she smiled, she couldn't keep faking him.  
  
R: What if I wanted some coffee?  
  
J: Then you should have ordered some when you got here.  
  
R: But we were talking, I couldn't drink it, what if I want some now?  
  
J: Then you can go get some, but I'm leaving.  
  
R: Uh huh, so if I walk over to that counter then your just going to walk out and leave me?  
  
J: Looks like it.  
  
R: Your rude.  
  
J: How so?  
  
R: After inviting me here for coffee and to talk, then inviting me over to your apartment.  
  
J: Ok well first off, I did invite you here for coffee and to talk. And second I didn't invite you to my home.  
  
R:.. Ok so your right. But still you said I could come.  
  
J: Fine, Rory would you like some coffee?  
  
R: Nope.  
  
Jess sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
J: Come on.  
  
Rory grinned and trailed after Jess.  
  
*~*~*  
  
At Jess' Apartment.  
  
Jess and Rory were sitting in a window seat. Jess had one overlooking the street. They were sitting together reading with a blanket over them and hot chocolate.  
  
Rory wasn't sure what they were reading, she hadn't been reading anyways. She was watching Jess. She knew that Jess wasn't really reading either, but neither would admit to anything. Every once in a while they would glance at each other. Making it more obvious that neither were reading. Rory rested her head on Jess's shoulder, Jess smiled but didn't look at her. Rory looked up at Jess.  
  
R: Jess.  
  
Jess looked at her but didn't say anything. She had a serious look on her face, one that he had never seen before. For once he couldn't look in her eyes and tell what was wrong. Her eyes were a lighter blue, lighter than usual.  
  
Rory looked down at the book then back up at Jess. When she saw he was still looking at her she leaned in and kissed him. She smiled when he kissed her back, making it harder to kiss. He ran his hands through her hair. When they both finally pulled away Jess looked at Rory.  
  
R: What?  
  
Jess just grinned, she had never been the one to take control.  
  
J: Nothing. Come here.  
  
Jess pulled Rory into his lap, so that she was sitting in between his legs. Both still covered with the blanket started reading again. But this time they weren't reading or looking at the other. They both were thinking about what had just happened between them. Both hoping that it would lead to only good things. 


	2. A Night Spent

A/N: Ok, I'm putting two chapters up for you guys because of everything that has gone on. So this is sorda a thank you chapter. Thank you for sticking in there with me lol. OK well anyways thanks for the reviews. And enjoy. I also hope you liked this chapter. I thought this was the cutest I have written yet. It's just really, really cute. Ok, sorry. I think this is the favorite of my chapters. Now I'll let you decide lol. Let me know what you think.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 12  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory and Jess had fallen asleep in the window. Both so happy to be that close to each other again. Rory woke up first, she looked around the room taking in everything trying to remember where she was. Then she felt him breathing and remembered. Everything started coming back to her. She smiled and snuggled closer to Jess. She listened to his heart beating and him breathing. She turned and put her ear to his chest, then started running her hand up and down his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Moments later Jess opened his eyes to find Rory still moving her fingers around on his chest. He grinned, and looked down at her face. She had her eyes closed hiding her beautiful blue eyes, with a smile on her face. He took in a deep breath, hoping she would realize that he was awake, but not wanting to move from this position.  
  
Rory looked up at him, her smile growing larger.  
  
Jess: Hey.  
  
Rory: Hey.  
  
J: Did we finish the book last night?  
  
R: I didn't.  
  
J: I don't think I did either.  
  
R: So.  
  
J: So?  
  
R: About last night.  
  
J: What about it?  
  
R: Jess.  
  
J: Sorry, what do you want me to answer about it?  
  
R: Um.  
  
Rory dropped her head. She wasn't sure how to say it without sounded like a little girl.  
  
J: Rory.  
  
Rory looked back up and met Jess's chocolate brown eyes. Jess leaned in a kissed her, it only lasted a moment but it was enough to answer Rory's question.  
  
R: Ok.  
  
Jess hugged Rory, her ear still up against his chest she could her his heart beating faster. Rory smiled.  
  
R: Jess I have to go to work today.  
  
J: No you don't.  
  
R: Yes, yes I do.  
  
J: Give one good reason.  
  
R: Well... Because..  
  
J: See.  
  
Jess reached to a nearby table and grabbed his cell phone, then handed it to Rory.  
  
J: Here, call in.  
  
Rory looked at him, he was pretty much throwing the phone at her.  
  
R: Fine.  
  
She took the phone and called her office. Five minutes later Rory hung up his phone.  
  
R: There ya happy?  
  
J: Couldn't be happier.  
  
Jess smiled at her.  
  
J: You hungry?  
  
R: Um. Yea. Why?  
  
J: What do you want for breakfast?  
  
R: Why?  
  
J: Because I was going to make you something for breakfast.  
  
R: Ooo you can cook?  
  
J: Yes..  
  
R: Wow!  
  
J: Didn't know I could impress you so easily.  
  
Jess smiled then slid out from behind Rory and headed to the kitchen. Rory jumped up after him.  
  
R: Yes, I can't cook. When did you learn to cook?  
  
J: At the diner.  
  
R: Luke showed you?  
  
J: No.  
  
R: Then how did you learn?  
  
J: I just did.  
  
R: So you really have no idea what your doing.  
  
J: Yes I do.  
  
R: No you don't. You can't just learn to cook.  
  
J: I did.  
  
R: Am I getting aggravating?  
  
J: Why would you ask that?  
  
R: Because it looks like you want to put poison in my food.  
  
J: I do not.  
  
R: Do so.  
  
J: Rory.  
  
R: Yes?  
  
J: Go away.  
  
R: You want me to leave?  
  
J: No not leave, just go sit in the living room or where ever and I'll surprise you with something.  
  
R: I'm so hurt.  
  
J: I know, I'm sorry. Now go on, go watch TV or finish that book or something. I'll surprise you.  
  
Rory walked up to him.  
  
R: Fine.  
  
Jess leaned down and kissed her.  
  
J: Now go.  
  
Rory walked off towards the window seat, looking over her shoulder and smiling at him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Twenty Minutes Later.  
  
Jess walked to the window seat where Rory was drinking her coffee and looking out at the people on the sidewalk. He had the food on a tray, he set in down on the nearby table.  
  
J: And it's done.  
  
Rory jumped. She had been off in her little world, daydreaming about something. She hadn't heard him walk up. She first looked up at Jess, who was smiling at his masterpiece, then down at the tray that was sitting on the little table. A smile appeared on her face.  
  
R: Wow! This looks great!  
  
J: I'm assuming that you like?  
  
R: Yes! It looks to good to eat.  
  
J: Well that's sort of why I made it, to eat.  
  
Rory looked up at him and stuck her tongue out. Jess stuck his hand out and helped Rory up. They both sat on the floor in front of the table, and started to eat the food. 


	3. Partly Looking For A New Book, Partly Lo...

A/N: Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Thank you all for all of the reviews! I am so, so happy! *smiles* I'm not exactly sure where this story is going.. I just started it when I heard the song "What The Heart Wants" by Collin Raye. So yea, if anyone would like to give me some suggestions as to. Well anything about my chapters, like what should I put in them, how should one end, how should one start, ECT. Anything like that I'll read your ideas and see if I think it could fit in anywhere in my story. But I don't think I want Dean in this story though, I especially don't want him to just pop into the story anywhere. Everyone seems to be doing that and I don't want to do that... And I just don't really want Dean in the story lol.. Ok I think I have ranted long enough to make you guys hate me. So I shall leave you alone to read the story. Ok thanks again and please review more.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 13  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory woke up in her room, thoughts of the day before started flooding her mind. Jess had made her breakfast, it was great. And then something he said while they were in the kitchen cleaning up threw her off a little, but it was in a good way, a way that she wouldn't forget for the rest of her life.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Flashback  
  
Jess: So can I cook, or no?  
  
Rory: Fine you can cook.  
  
J: Thank you.  
  
Rory just smiled at him.  
  
J: So Rory..  
  
Rory looked up at him; he was washing the dishes while she was cleaning them off in the garbage.  
  
R: Yea.  
  
She looked back down at the plate that she was cleaning.  
  
J: What would you say to me asking you if you would..  
  
R: If I would?  
  
Rory stopped and stood looking at him, he was still cleaning the dishes not once looking up.  
  
J: If you would.. Would you want to make this a regular thing?  
  
Rory smiled, he had finally asked her. Not exactly in the way she had hoped but still, he had finally asked. Rory bent back over and started cleaning the plate off again.  
  
R: Make what a regular thing Jess?  
  
J: You know..  
  
Rory again looked at him.  
  
R: Uh. No, what do you mean? You want me to start cleaning your plates on a regular basis?  
  
Jess shook his head and turned the water off, placing the plate in the sink and walking over to Rory. He took the plate from her and set it on the counter then pulled her to him.  
  
J: No, this.  
  
Jess gently kissed her, then started to force her lips open with his tongue. Rory let him explore her mouth freely. She was limp in his arms; she could feel her heart start to beat faster. She knew he could feel it, because she could feel his. Jess broke the kiss and looked into her eyes waiting for an answer. Rory just grinned.  
  
R: Yea well.. That's a whole lot better than washing your dishes on a regular basis.  
  
Rory grinned at Jess's smirk. Jess kissed her again but this time it was soft and passionate. They both slowly pulled away.  
  
End Flashback  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory smiled at the memory, but then frowned remembering that she had to go to work today. She had wanted to spend more time with Jess. But he was at work too.. Well at least he had to go to work today, he didn't have to be at work until 8:30, and Rory had to go in at 7:00. Rory looked at her clock, her alarm hadn't gone off, and it was 5:30. Rory reached over and turned her clock off; she had thirty minutes till she had to start getting ready for work. She got up and headed to the kitchen; she started her coffee pot then went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
When Rory got out of the shower her coffee was done. She grabbed a cup, and then went to sit on her couch. More thoughts of the day before running threw her mind. "It was great." She thought. She looked at her clock then headed to her room to get dressed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lunch Break  
  
Rory decided to head over to the bookstore. It was only a block away. She figured she could get something to eat and maybe a new book while there.  
  
She was sitting at a table in the Fire Cup Coffee House; she had a cup of coffee in front of her. She took one last sip and left her money on the table then headed over to the books. She started walking up and down the isle. Partly looking for a new book, partly looking for that new person in her life. When she didn't see Jess anywhere she put her full attention on the books. Then she saw one that caught her attention, it was by Nora Roberts called "Irish Rebel". She knelt down and pulled the book off the shelf, then sat on the floor Indian style and started reading the book.  
  
She hadn't heard him come up; she was to into her book. He stood over her for a little while watching her read. Then he knelt down beside her and whispered in her ear.  
  
J: You do know you're supposed to buy the book then read it.  
  
Rory jumped then looked at him, a smile crossing her lips.  
  
R: You do know you're not supposed to scare me like that.  
  
Jess just laughed and sat down beside her.  
  
J: What you reading?  
  
R: "Irish Rebel".  
  
J: Is it good enough to buy?  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
R: Not sure, I'm only on the..  
  
Rory opened the book and looked at what page she was on.  
  
R: The fortieth page.  
  
J: Ah. So what are you doing here? I thought you had to work today.  
  
R: I do, well I am. But it's my lunch break.  
  
J: Oh ok.  
  
R: So did you?  
  
J: Did I?  
  
R: Did you break up with Amanda?  
  
J: Yes, I broke up with her last night after you left.  
  
Rory looked back down at the book. She didn't like breaking people up like this, but it's not like she tried to take Jess. It just.. happened.  
  
J: Rory don't worry, she was ok with it.  
  
Rory looked back up at him.  
  
R: Are you sure?  
  
J: Positive.  
  
Jess hugged her, and then stood.  
  
J: I have to get back to work, I'll call you tonight.  
  
R: Positive?  
  
Jess grinned, knowing what she was getting at.  
  
J: Positive.  
  
He bent down and kissed her then walked off. She watched as he walked away. Her life was finally working out; she actually felt like she was where she belonged. Rory smiled, then looked back down at the book and started to read again. 


	4. My Turf

A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews. Thanks to smile1 for your review(s). I think I'm going to do that with Amanda. Or at least something like that. Today.. Well this week has been a very long week. Tuesday I had to have one of my horses put down, she had West Nile. And we couldn't do anything for her cept put her out of her suffering. Then today (8-28-03) my dog got loose and ran off. I don't know where too, we couldn't even find tracks out in the yard. It's almost like she just disappeared, or someone came and took her. But ran, she liked to run. But I just wish I knew where. I put fliers up, so I'm hoping to get a call sometime this weekend. Ok well, I am off to watch An Extremely Goofy Movie now. I love Max! Ok well, cross ya'lls fingers for me and my dog. I hope she's ok, she's my baby, my baby Rebasha. So thanks for the reviews, please keep em coming and I'll talk later.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 14  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory had left to work and then returned after to finish reading the book that she had found. She was sitting on the floor again cross legged, when she heard a girl hollering. She looked up from her book, partly surprised that she had actually been interrupted and partly wondering what was all the yelling about. She saw Jess at the counter with a girl wrapped around him. At first she was a little jealous, then shrugged it off thinking it was one of his friends. She went back to reading when she heard Jess yell.  
  
Jess: Amanda, I told you last night it was over and you said you were ok with it! What happened within those nineteen hours?  
  
Amanda: Oh Jess, I don't know what I was thinking last night. I still love you; I know you love me too.  
  
When Rory heard and realized that it was Jess's ex-girlfriend trying to pry her way back into Jess's life if was like a knife went through her. She jumped up, the book dropping to the ground and walked over to where Jess and Amanda were having their argument.  
  
Jess saw her coming; he wasn't sure whether he wanted her to come over or not. Not knowing what Amanda would do. "Heck with Amanda.. Rory has changed so much what about Rory? What would she do?" Jess thought to himself.  
  
When Rory got to Jess she leaned up and kissed him, while putting her arm around his waist. Rory smiled and then looked at a very angry and jealous Amanda.  
  
Rory: Oh, hi I don't think I know you, I'm Rory.. Jess's girlfriend.  
  
Jess was surprised, this wasn't Rory's way of doing things, a small grin appeared on his face.  
  
Amanda: Oh, well I'm Jess's ex-girlfriend.  
  
Rory just looked at her.  
  
R: Um... Ok.  
  
Amanda: Listen Jess, I know you still love me so I'm just going to wait. You'll see, you'll see you don't love this little. little good girl.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes as Amanda walked off. "What a line." Rory thought to herself. She looked up at a smiling Jess.  
  
R: What?  
  
Jess started laughing.  
  
Jess: I kinda think she realized that you were my girlfriend when you kissed me.  
  
R: Point?  
  
J: I never expected you to be the.. Well jealous one.  
  
R: Excuse me, I was and am not jealous.  
  
J: Well then what are you?  
  
R: I am defending my boyfriend, making sure that she knows she is on my turf now.  
  
Jess grinned.  
  
J: Your turf?  
  
R: Yes. Do you have a problem with that?  
  
J: No. Would you like some coffee my great defender?  
  
R: I would.  
  
J: Let's go.  
  
The two headed over to the coffee house, not knowing that Amanda was outside the bookstore watching their every move.  
  
*~*~*  
  
At Rory's Apartment.  
  
Rory was sitting on her couch in pajama pants and a tank top with her coffee in her hands. She was just thinking, thinking about her life and everything in it. She had talked Jess into taking her back to Stars Hallow tomorrow, it was a Saturday. They would come home Sunday evening. Rory knew both Luke and Jess wanted and needed to see each other, so this would be good... At least she hoped it would be.  
  
Rory got up and headed to the kitchen to put her coffee cup in the sink. Then back to the living room and turned on the TV. She looked to see if a movie was on and found "What a Girl Wants". She got comfortable on the couch watching the movie, and ended up falling asleep.  
  
Rory awoke to a loud banging. She looked around still not awake then realized that she was in her living room. The banging stopped, and then started again. She stood and realized someone was at her door. She walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole.  
  
Rory: Who is it?  
  
Jess: It's me.  
  
Rory smiled and opened the door. Jess gave her an odd look.  
  
R: What's wrong?  
  
J: Why are you still in your night clothes?  
  
R: I just woke up.  
  
J: I thought we were going to Stars.  
  
Rory's smile faded and her mouth dropped open as she interrupted Jess.  
  
R: Oh my gosh, I fell asleep on the couch last night. I just woke up, I forgot. Hang on let me go take a shower and pack.  
  
J: You mean you're not even packed yet?  
  
R: Well, I packed a little last night.  
  
J: Ok.  
  
R: Come on in and sit, I'll be right back.  
  
Rory ran off to her bedroom, Jess sat down on the couch. He heard the shower start up and smiled. "She had forgotten, how could she forget?" Jess asked himself. He shook his head and started flipping channels on the TV. 


	5. Nice Butt I Just Want To Grab It!

A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews. No news about my dog it is now Sunday.. Jeez I hope she's ok... Ok well here's chapter fifteen for you guys, and it's a cliffhanger by the way *-*. So I'll talk later.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 15  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Mom.. Luke!  
  
Rory yelled as she ran into the diner, everyone's head popped up to look at the girl that they all loved so much. Rory ran to her mother and hugged her, then to Luke.  
  
Lorelai: Rory I didn't know you were coming in this weekend.  
  
Rory: Yes I know.  
  
Rory said with a big grin on her face.  
  
L: Rory what are you hiding?  
  
R: Oh. Nothing really mom.  
  
Rory looked up at Luke.  
  
Luke: What?  
  
R: I have a surprise for you.  
  
Luke had a confused expression on his face.  
  
Luke: Um. Ok.  
  
R: Jeez I'd hate to see you not excited.  
  
L: I know me to.  
  
Lorelai said smiling and looking at Luke who gave her a "shut-up" look. Lorelai's smile just got bigger.  
  
R: Anyway, can you close up for a minute or let Caesar take over or something?  
  
Luke: Yea hang on.  
  
Luke disappeared into the kitchen and Lorelai looked at Rory.  
  
L: What is it, what is it?  
  
R: You'll have to wait to see too.  
  
L: Awww come on Rory.  
  
R: No mom, you'll tell Luke what it is before we even get there.  
  
L: I will not.  
  
Rory cocked her head and lifted one eyebrow.  
  
L: Ok I will.. But please, at least give me a hint, please!  
  
R: Fine, I brought it from New York.  
  
L: Oh well duh! Where else would you have brought it from? That's not a lot of information, come on Rory.  
  
R: You said a hint, I gave you a hint. Now hush Luke is coming.  
  
Lorelai gave the smiling Rory a dirty look.  
  
Luke: Ok now what is it.  
  
R: Jeez maybe I just won't show you now.  
  
L: No you have to show him; after all it took you all that effort and all. You have to show him!  
  
Rory started laughing, then walked behind the counter and grabbed a wash cloth.  
  
R: You mean I have to show you.  
  
L: No.  
  
Luke: What's that for?  
  
R: This is to put around here.  
  
Rory wrapped the wash cloth around Luke's eyes.  
  
Luke: But wait, how am I supposed to see where I am going?  
  
R: We'll guide you don't worry.  
  
L: Yea right into a light pole.  
  
Luke: Oh now I feel comfortable.  
  
Lorelai giggled as they walked out of Luke's. Rory slowly guided him to the corner while whispering to her mom to keep her mouth shut when they get there.  
  
Luke: What are you two talking about?  
  
R: Nothing.  
  
L: Just your nice butt.  
  
Luke: Lorelai!  
  
L: What? I mean look at it Rory it looks so good I want to just grab it.  
  
Luke: LORELAI!  
  
Lorelai smiled and reached down and grabbed Luke's butt. Luke jumped, Rory started laughing.  
  
Luke: No more coffee for you!  
  
L: And to think I was complimenting you.  
  
Luke just sighed.  
  
They came upon a 2003 Nissan Frontier King XE-V6; Rory stopped and looked at Lorelai. Lorelai's mouth had dropped open, that was the nicest looking vehicle she had seen in a while. She lives in Stars Hallow for goodness sakes, almost everything there is old. Rory put her finger in front of her mouth, telling her mom to keep quiet. Rory walked over the truck and knocked on the window, the door opened a little and Rory walked around to the side.  
  
R: Come on Jess he's out here.  
  
Jess: I can't, I don't know. I just can't, not now.  
  
R: Jess he's already out here, I'm here it will be ok.  
  
J: I don't. I just.  
  
R: Jess, he's not going to slice your head off. Now come on.  
  
Rory reached up and kissed him, then grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Rory knew it would be a shock to both Luke and Lorelai to see Jess, but an even bigger shock to her mom to see the two back together again. Before Rory backed away from the door of the truck she kissed him again and whispered that it would be ok.  
  
Lorelai had seen Rory lean in twice, and the second time she realized that she was kissing someone. Lorelai was excited to see Tristan again. She had really gotten close to him. She saw two feet step out of the truck, then Rory walk away from the door. The only thing was his hair was black. Lorelai's heart started to beat faster, she knew that Rory had found Jess again but she couldn't help hoping that this wasn't him.  
  
Jess stepped out from behind the door of the truck. Lorelai's mouth dropped open.  
  
L: Rory?  
  
R: Shhhh mom, Luke.  
  
L: Oh.. Yea.  
  
Rory looked up at Jess; she could see in his eyes that he was nervous. She could feel him shaking. She had never felt him shake before. Rory motioned to Lorelai to take Luke's blind fold off, Lorelai followed Rory's orders. When Luke saw Jess his eye's got big, and he froze.  
  
Luke: J. Je... Jess? 


	6. Is He Gay, Or Not?

A/N: Ok well I hope you all liked the last chapter. Its 8:26pm Sunday night, I'm bored so I'm writing another chapter... Hope you like.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 16  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Jess: Uh... Yea, hey Uncle Luke.  
  
Luke and Jess just looked at each other, the two Gilmore's watch the two men. Rory nodded her head at her mom, and they walked off to let the guys be alone. Jess watched Rory leave, he wasn't sure if he wanted her there with him or not.. But this silence sure wasn't that great. Jess put his hands in his pockets and looked around, Luke crossed his arms and followed Jess's gaze.  
  
J: So. Nothings really changed huh?  
  
Luke: Nope. Still the same boring old place.  
  
Jess just nodded his head and looked down at the ground.  
  
Luke: So...  
  
J: So.  
  
Luke: Forget this.  
  
Luke walked over to Jess and hugged him; to his surprise Jess hugged him back. The guys let go of each other real quick and checked to see if anyone had seen the two hug.  
  
Luke: Nice truck.  
  
J: Yup.  
  
Luke: New?  
  
J: A 2003.  
  
Luke: Nice.  
  
J: Yup.  
  
Luke: So you've been good?  
  
J: Yup. You?  
  
Luke: Yup. You hungry?  
  
J: No, I'm good.  
  
Luke: Ok. Thirsty?  
  
J: Nope.  
  
Luke: Ok.  
  
Luke rocked back and forth on his heels.  
  
Luke: Oh come on Jess let me get you something, it would be better than just standing around here like idiots.  
  
Jess looked at Luke and grinned.  
  
J: Ok.  
  
The two walked back to Luke's.  
  
Lorelai and Rory watched the two men from the gazebo.  
  
Lorelai: Oh my gosh they just hugged! Did you see them? They just hugged!  
  
Rory: I saw, I saw!  
  
L: Oooo I'm so going to rag on Luke, he won't let his own girlfriend grab his butt and yet he hugs another guy.  
  
R: That kinda makes you wonder.  
  
L: Wonder about what child? Ooooo it does. Could he be?  
  
R: I don't know, I mean Jess? That's just gross.  
  
L: Yes, yes it is. But maybe Jess is the only guy he can express his feelings with.  
  
R: Mom, I know Jess isn't gay.  
  
L: I know that.  
  
R: Then what's your point?  
  
L: Well Luke can't just go up to ahhh lets say that guy.. Uh what's his name? Mark!  
  
R: Mark ok.  
  
L: Don't interrupt child now listen. Luke can't just go up to Mark and hug him. I mean it would defiantly show that he is.. Well you know.  
  
R: Yea. But mom.  
  
L: Yea?  
  
R: Luke's not gay.  
  
L: I know, but I liked the conversation! It was fun!  
  
Rory sighed and heard someone walk up behind her. She turned and saw Mrs. Patty.  
  
Mrs. Patty: Why hello Rory! It's so nice to see you again, but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. Luke is gay?  
  
L: Oh no Mrs. Patty, he's not gay.  
  
Mrs. Patty: But I heard you two say he was.  
  
R: Well, yes you see. Uh we did say he is gay. Because he is.  
  
Lorelai gave Rory a dirty look, trying to figure out what her daughter was planning.  
  
Mrs. Patty: Well dear why did your mother tell me he's not?  
  
R: Well. you uh.. she's referring to the gay as in, guy like's another guy. But he's gay as in the happy all the time gay.  
  
Lorelai let out a loud sigh, she had forgotten about the other meaning of the word. How could she forget?  
  
Mrs. Patty: Oh, well I guess I misunderstood then.  
  
R: Yes ma'am, it's ok.  
  
Mrs. Patty: Well I will see you later then Rory.  
  
R&L: Bye Mrs. Patty.  
  
They watched as Mrs. Patty leave the gazebo.  
  
L: Whoo.. That was a close one. Thank God I have a smart child.  
  
R: Yes, you're blessed and you owe me now.  
  
L: How about a cup of coffee? Since the boys left us and all.  
  
R: That sounds great!  
  
The two girls cross the street to Luke's. Luke was behind the counter and Jess sitting on one of the stools at the counter. They were talking... Well in their language but both looked up when they heard the bell on the door rang.  
  
L: Hey boys!  
  
Rory went and sat beside Jess, Lorelai beside Rory. Rory looked at Jess, he seemed to be happy.  
  
L: So where you two staying?  
  
Jess and Rory looked at each other. They hadn't thought or discussed this yet.  
  
R&J: Uh not sure.  
  
L: Um ok then. You can stay at the Inn or at home.  
  
Rory didn't want what happened with Tristan to happen again. Nothing happened between them, but she didn't want to have to sleep in the same bed again.  
  
J: Don't matter to me.  
  
L: Well I can call Michel right now and get him to reserve a room if you want me too.  
  
Rory looked at Jess, then back at her mom.  
  
R: Can you call and reserve a two bedroom please.  
  
L: Yea sure hun.  
  
Lorelai took out her cell phone and started dialing the Inn's number when she was sent outside by Luke.  
  
R: So Luke. Like my surprise?  
  
Luke: Yea Rory, I did.  
  
R: So can I have some coffee please?  
  
Luke: Sure.  
  
Luke turned and started pouring Rory some coffee. He set her cup down in front of her, still holding the coffee pot he looked at Jess.  
  
Luke: You drink this stuff?  
  
J: Nope.  
  
Luke: Thank God. You want some water or something?  
  
J: A coke would be nice I guess.  
  
Luke set the pot down and went to the back fridge to get Jess a cold coke.  
  
Rory looked at Jess.  
  
R: So.  
  
J: So.  
  
R: Was it as bad as you thought it would be?  
  
J: No not really.  
  
R: Good. You know, you and Luke looked kinda gay hugging.  
  
J: What?  
  
R: Yea, I don't know. Just the way you two hugged or something.  
  
Rory smiled at Jess. He was looking at her intensely.  
  
J: You saw us?  
  
R: Yea.  
  
Rory leaned over and kissed him to shut him up, then Lorelai walked back into the dinner and saw the two kissing.  
  
L: Well it's a good thing I got a room reserved for ya, but you two sure you want two beds?  
  
Rory and Jess jumped back.  
  
R: Oh, hey mom.  
  
Rory smiled as her mom walked up and sat beside her. Luke hollered at Jess from the back room.  
  
Luke: JESS, NO MORE COKES. A WATER AND TEA.  
  
J: I GUESS WATER THEN.  
  
Rory smiled at Jess.  
  
R: You don't know what you're missing out on.  
  
Rory said motioning to her coffee.  
  
J: Believe me I don't want to know.  
  
L: Oh hey wait you got coffee, why don't I have coffee? LUKE!  
  
Luke came out of the back room with a water bottle in his hand, he set it down in front of Jess then looked at Lorelia.  
  
Luke: What?  
  
L: Where is my coffee? Why don't I have coffee? Why does Rory have coffee and not me?  
  
Luke: You were outside.  
  
L: So?  
  
Luke: So it would get cold and you wouldn't want to drink it. And I know how you don't like wasting coffee.  
  
L: Oh my coffee angel! You truly are sent from heaven! Now get me some coffee my boy!  
  
Luke just sighed and poured Lorelai's coffee just as he was told. 


	7. No Butts About It

A/N: Hey, thanks smile1 for the review. I didn't realize that I had the block on anonymous reviews. So thanks for pointing that out for me. I was wondering if you read the first part of the story. Because I didn't want anyone to be confused or anything. But just to make sure this isn't one story by it's self, it's the sequel to What The Heart Wants.. Well not really, I just ended up having to start a new story because fan fiction wouldn't let me upload chapter 11. So yea, ok well I really like chapter 16 too, for the same reason. I was like oh hey, Luke and Jess would never hug another guy, this is too perfect! So yea. I shall leave you all alone now.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 17  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory and Jess had gone too the Inn to unload Jess's truck. Lorelai was still at the diner, they had planned to meet there for dinner. Lorelai was sitting at the counter, drinking coffee and watching Luke take orders.  
  
Lorelai: You know, they've been gone a real long while. Maybe they did take what I said into consideration, you know about the double bed thing.  
  
Luke: I doubt that seriously Lorelai.  
  
Luke ran around the counter to the kitchen to get someone's plates. Lorelai was watching his every move.  
  
L: Yea you're probably right.  
  
Luke came back out of the kitchen and headed over to a table.  
  
Luke: Of course I am.  
  
Lorelai smiled.  
  
L: You know; you do have a nice butt though.  
  
Luke just looked at her.  
  
Luke: Ok please Lorelai, were too busy to be making comments like that.  
  
L: No your too busy, the diner is too busy, but not me. Nope, I can look at that nice round butt all I want, and I can comment all I want.  
  
Luke: Lorelai please!  
  
Lorelai grinned when Mrs. Patty and Babette spoke up.  
  
Mrs. Patty: You know dear she's right.  
  
Babette: It's just so round you just want to pinch it.  
  
The two older women just smiled and went back to their conversation. Luke walked over to Lorelai.  
  
Luke: Now see what you've started.  
  
L: Oh come on Luke, I know you like it.  
  
Luke: Yup, you found out my secret.  
  
L: Yes I did, read your diary.  
  
Lorelai smiled at him. He was now behind the counter pouring her some more coffee.  
  
Luke: I don't have a diary.  
  
L: Not one that you know about.  
  
Lorelai's smile got even bigger. Luke walked around the counter to behind Lorelai and made her turn in her chair, he moved her hair out from in front of her face then put his hands on her knees.  
  
Luke: Will this make you shut up?  
  
L: What?  
  
Luke leaned down and kissed her, when he broke the kiss Lorelai was shocked.  
  
L: Wow, Luke.. People saw that you know?  
  
Luke: Yes I do.  
  
At that Luke headed back to the kitchen to pick up more orders, leaving Lorelai shocked.  
  
****  
  
At The Inn  
  
Rory was sitting on one bed watching Jess change shirts.  
  
Rory: You know it's kind of weird.  
  
Jess pulled the shirt over his head then turned to Rory.  
  
Jess: What?  
  
R: When we first started going out. Like when we lived here, before, you would have never gotten changed in front of me, muss less me sitting here letting you.  
  
Jess walked over to the bed and sat beside Rory.  
  
J: Your right, but one I didn't technically get changed in front of you. I changed shirts, so I didn't exactly change.  
  
Rory smiled, Jess was only inches from her face.  
  
R: I guess your right.  
  
Jess smiled back.  
  
J: Aren't I always?  
  
Jess leaned in and kissed her. For a while they were kissing with their eyes closed, but then both opened their eyes. Rory smiled, then started laughing, stopping the kiss. Jess just looked at her.  
  
J: What's so funny?  
  
Rory still laughing and holding her stomach trying to stop laughing and talk.  
  
R: Well, I have never kissed with my eyes open before. And well, it's kinda funny.  
  
J: Why?  
  
R: I don't know.. It just is.  
  
Jess just looked at her, then at his watch. He stood up and grabbed their jackets.  
  
J: Come on we gotta go.  
  
R: Yes sir.  
  
Rory stood and walked over to him, he put her jacket on for her and they headed out the door.  
  
Just a few minutes later they were at the diner. Lorelai still sitting at the counter bugging Luke.  
  
Rory: Hey mom.  
  
Lorelai looked over her shoulder at her daughter.  
  
Lorelai: Hey sweets, come on.  
  
Lorelai patted a seat for Rory to sit in. Rory followed the orders given, Jess sat right beside her. Lorelai smiled and stared at her daughter, Rory gave her a questioning look.  
  
R: Mom, did you do something slutty?  
  
Lorelai just smiled at her.  
  
R: Mom?  
  
Jess: I think I'll go help Luke.  
  
Rory looked over at Jess.  
  
R: Right. I think you might want too.  
  
Jess got up and walked over to a table that Luke was at. Rory looked back at her mom.  
  
R: Uh... Ok mom, so now.. Can you tell me what you did?  
  
Lorelai started giggling uncontrollably.  
  
R: MOM!  
  
Lorelai immediately stopped giggling.  
  
L: Sorry, but I didn't do anything.  
  
Lorelai smiled again.  
  
R: Um. ok then. What didn't you do?  
  
Lorelai's smile got even bigger, and then she leaned over to Rory and started to whisper.  
  
L: Luke kissed me.  
  
Lorelai jumped back excitedly.  
  
R: Um. well mom, he is your boyfriend so isn't that kinda.. Well expected?  
  
L: Not in front of people.  
  
Rory's mouth dropped open.  
  
R: He kissed you in front of everyone? Who? When? Where? Why? How? Well omit the how, but go on.  
  
L: Yes, in front of everyone. In front of um. lets see. Mrs. Patty, Babette, Kirk. Uh and some other people. Ooo, that guy Mark was there too. When, uh let's see like ten, fifteen minutes before you and Jess came back. Where, right here on this very bar stool my girl.  
  
Lorelai smiled.  
  
R: What do you mean on this very bar stool? Oh and don't forget the last question, the question of why.  
  
L: Don't interrupt me child, and of course I wouldn't forget good ol' why. Anyway he came around the counter, turned the bar stool around and kissed me.  
  
Lorelai's smile got even bigger.  
  
L: I was commenting on how great his butt was.  
  
Lorelai and Rory both turned and looked and looked at Luke and Jess which were being held up by Kirk. They both shook their heads smiling.  
  
R: Yep it is nice.  
  
L: Both are nice.  
  
R: Yup, we have good taste.  
  
L: You learned from the best sweets.  
  
Luke and Jess heard the two talking and turned to see the girls quickly turn back in their bar stools, and then start laughing. After the two stopped laughing Rory asked Luke for some coffee.  
  
R: So mom who did you learn from then?  
  
L: What?  
  
R: You said that I learned from the best, who did you learn from?  
  
L: Oh, no one Ror. I learned what I learned from me.  
  
R: What?  
  
L: Yea, you learned from the best because I didn't learn from anyone and I learned everything about guys.  
  
R: Sure mom.  
  
L: Yea well ok not everything. But all the good qualities, I learned and memorized.  
  
Lorelai stated smiling. Rory just laughed as Jess came back over to join her and Lorelia. 


	8. A Beautiful Night

A/N: I wrote this in Civics class, that class is so stinking boring!!! Gurr. Ok well I also think this is the most intimate chapter I have written. So thanks for the reviews!!! I greatly appreciate them; it keeps me going... Well it keeps me writing. Well hope you enjoy.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 18  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory and Jess were walking back to the Inn. Jess had his arm around Rory.  
  
Jess: So what was so funny?  
  
Rory: What?  
  
J: You and your mom, what was so funny?  
  
She knew very well what he was talking about, but she loved leaving him in suspense.  
  
R: Jess, what are you talking about?  
  
J: Rory, you and your mom were looking at me and Luke. When we turned to look at you two, you both turned real quick and started laughing.  
  
Rory put her head down so that he couldn't see her smiling.  
  
J: Rory I know you're smiling.  
  
Rory looked up at him still smiling.  
  
J: So?  
  
R: We were admiring your butts.  
  
J: Wait, what?  
  
R: Me and mom were admiring yours and Luke's butt.  
  
J: Um. Ok. So how is it?  
  
Jess looked at Rory smiling.  
  
R: What?  
  
J: My butt, how is it?  
  
Rory giggled.  
  
R: It's fine Dodger, don't worry about it.  
  
Jess smiled and kissed Rory's head. Rory smiled too except this time Jess didn't see it. This truly was where she wanted to be.  
  
***  
  
At The Diner  
  
Lorelai was sitting at her usual spot at the counter. On the same stool that Luke had kissed her, she hadn't left the diner yet. She just didn't feel like it. Rory and Jess had just left.  
  
Lorelai: Their so cute together.  
  
Luke: Who?  
  
L: Who, what do you mean who? Are you blind man? Rory and Jess.  
  
Luke: That's it no more coffee for you.  
  
L: You wouldn't.  
  
As Lorelai said those words she deepened her voice and lowered her eye brows.  
  
Luke: Yes I would. You must learn not to insult the coffee man.  
  
L: Ooo so you're the coffee man? That could be dirty...  
  
Luke: Alright you are defiantly not getting any more coffee.  
  
L: But I wasn't insulting you!  
  
Luke: I thought you didn't like Jess?  
  
L: Quit changing the subject.  
  
Luke: Answer my question, get coffee.  
  
L: He's matured. A lot.  
  
Luke smiled and poured Lorelai some more coffee.  
  
***  
  
At The Inn  
  
It was sometime after eight. Rory came out of the bathroom in her pj's, plaid pants and a gray tank with GUARD written in red on the front. Jess was still sitting on his bed reading; he looked up when she came out of the bathroom.  
  
Jess: Are you going to guard me my plaid queen?  
  
Rory looked up at him, then back at her suitcase and finished putting her clothes in it. Then she walked over and sat on the edge of Jess's bed.  
  
Rory: Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?  
  
J: Nope, your fine by me my queen. But you might give Michel a heart attack.  
  
Rory giggled, then leaned in and kissed him. Jess put his tongue on her lips and awaited her to open her mouth and let him in. She did and allowed his tongue to explore every part of her mouth.  
  
Jess started playing with Rory's hair, while Rory ran her hands through his hair and played with the small hairs on his neck. Jess slowly moved his lips from her mouth and made his way down to her collarbone. Rory just smiled and kept playing with Jess' hair, while resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Jess was running his hands up and down Rory's back. He could feel her cave under his touch. He realized that he truly did love her, and this is where he wanted to stay for the rest of his life. He made his way back to Rory's lips, when her cell phone rang. Rory turned to go get it, but Jess grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
  
J: Just let it ring.  
  
R: But I can't, it could be mom, or Lane, or Grandma, or.  
  
Jess interrupted.  
  
J: Fine.  
  
Jess let Rory go. She didn't mean to hurt him, but she really needed to answer it. She looked at Jess then headed over to get her phone. When she answered she heard a voice that could ruin everything.  
  
R: Hello.  
  
Tristan: Hey Rory, it's me.  
  
Rory's mouth dropped open. Luckily she wasn't facing Jess. She pulled her mouth closed then turned and told Jess that she was going to take a walk. When she got out in the hall she finally answered him.  
  
R: Hey.  
  
T: Hey, what took so long?  
  
R: Oh, I was heading out. Just putting my jacket on.  
  
T: Oh, so what's been up?  
  
R: Nothing how's the business trip?  
  
T: Oh it was good; I'm on my way home now. I was wondering if we could do something tonight.  
  
R: Oh well.. I'm in Stars Hallow.  
  
T: Oh.  
  
R: Yea.  
  
T: Ok that's cool, I'll just come there.  
  
R: Oh no, you don't have too. I'm coming home tomorrow.  
  
T: Oh ok, I'll see you tomorrow then.  
  
R: Yea bye.  
  
They hung up. Rory didn't know what she was freaking like she was, it's not like her and Tristan are going out.  
  
She sighed and started to head back to her room. She decided not to and headed downstairs to their spot. She stopped at the front desk and asked the night manager to tell Jess that she was going to their spot if he asked. The man shook his head yes and went back to work as Rory walked out the door.  
  
It had been a good twenty minutes and Jess was getting a little worried about Rory. He put his book down and started downstairs; he stopped at the desk and asked the manager if he had seen Rory. The man told Jess exactly what Rory had told him too. Jess shook his head and thanked the man, then headed to the spot that had changed their lives so long ago.  
  
When Jess go to the bridge he saw Rory sitting on the edge of it. She was looking at the water smiling, and then she looked up to the night sky and started counting the stars. Jess could see her lips moving.  
  
Rory leaned back on her hands so that she could get a better view of the stars. When she did she saw him standing at the end of the bridge, her smile grew larger.  
  
Jess finally walked over, when he knew she had seen him, her smile grew. She always done that when she saw him. He didn't understand why, but she did. And he had gotten used to it.  
  
Jess sat down beside Rory. She just kept looking at the stars; Jess followed her gaze to the sky.  
  
Rory: It's beautiful isn't it?  
  
Jess looked at her; she was still looking at the sky and still had that amazing smile that could make any man do whatever she asked.  
  
Jess: Yea it is.  
  
Rory looked at Jess. Jess put his arm around her and pulled her too him, Rory put her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. Jess layed down on the bridge so that Rory could still look at the sky, Rory layed down beside him and put her head back on his chest. Jess put his arm around her, and kissed her head. Both smiling, they layed on the bridge and looked at the night sky. 


	9. Family Emergency

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update. I was over in Texas visiting my Grandpa. Thanks again for the reviews, like I said before they keep me going. And thanks smile1. I look forward to your reviews! I thought the same about the last chapter, it wasn't too intimate. It was a cute intimacy. Lol anyway.. Um. Could you guys please give me some ideas for the whole Jess, Tristan thing? I know I want Tristan to kind of be like "hey whoa, where did he come from?" You know? Yea well ok thanks and hope you enjoy.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 19  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
When Rory woke up she didn't remember where she was. She slowly started to sit up, when she felt his arm across her stomach. She looked over at him and remembered the night before; they had laid together on the bridge and watched the night sky. She smiled and laid back down beside him. She watched him while he slept, then put one hand on his chest and felt his slow and steady breaths. She then moved her hand to his lips and traced the outline of his lips with her finger. She knew she loved him.  
  
Jess felt a light touched on his face; he wasn't sure what it was. He slowly opened his eyes and saw two blue eyes staring back at him. Then he realized that it was Rory. He grinned but didn't speak, he just held her tighter, not wanting this moment to end. Rory dropped her hand from his mouth and put it back on his chest.  
  
Rory: Jess.  
  
She said in a quiet voice, he replied in the same low tune.  
  
Jess: Yea?  
  
R: I love you.  
  
Jess's face didn't show any reaction, no emotion. Rory knew for sure that she had done wrong in saying that, in telling him her true feelings. She dropped her eyes from his; he smiled and pulled her face back up with his finger under her chin.  
  
J: Rory, I love you too.  
  
Rory smiled, until she realized that he had deliberately done that and she playfully hit him in the shoulder.  
  
J: Ahh, what was that for?  
  
R: For not responding like that.  
  
J: Like what?  
  
R: How you did, made me think I shouldn't have said anything.  
  
Jess just hugged her.  
  
J: You shouldn't have thought that.  
  
R: Well I did.  
  
She relaxed her head on his chest.  
  
R: Jess.  
  
J: What?  
  
R: I'm hungry.  
  
J: Rory you're always hungry.  
  
R: So.  
  
J: So, you're always hungry.  
  
R: Jess.  
  
J: What Rory?  
  
R: Can we go to Luke's please?  
  
J: Alright let's go.  
  
R: Thanks.  
  
Rory and Jess stood up. Jess put his arm around Rory's waist, Rory intertwined their fingers as she put her free hand around his waist, and headed too Luke's.  
  
When Rory and Jess walked into Luke's, Lorelai was already there. Rory should have known she would be there. She practically lived there, especially since she and Luke got together. Lorelai was again sitting at the counter; she turned when she heard the bell on the diner door ring. Lorelai saw the glow that was coming from Rory; she knew that something had happened.  
  
Lorelai: Hey sweets, how'd you sleep?  
  
Rory and Jess walked up to the counter, Rory sat beside Lorelai, Jess beside Rory.  
  
Rory: Good mom, how bout you?  
  
L: Good, and Jess?  
  
Jess: Same here.  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory, she was practically floating.  
  
L: Sweets can we talk?  
  
Rory looked at Jess, then back to her mom.  
  
R: Uh. Yes sure mom, what's wrong?  
  
L: Oh nothing, just need to ask you something.  
  
R: Ok shoot.  
  
L: Uh. no we need to go upstairs, or outside.  
  
R: Why?  
  
L: Because lets go.  
  
Lorelai jumped of the stool and grabbed Rory's wrist and pulled her off of her stool. Lorelai headed toward the door the stopped, looking from the door, to the stairs.  
  
L: Lets go upstairs, nobody will hear us talking up there. And no one hears us talking means no gossip.  
  
Lorelai turned and headed toward the stairs.  
  
R: But mom, your half of what starts the gossip around here.  
  
As Lorelai started to climb the stairs she gave Rory a wary look.  
  
L: That's not true.  
  
R: Is too.  
  
At that Lorelai opened the apartment door and pulled Rory in, shutting the door behind them.  
  
L: Spill.  
  
Rory looked at Lorelai like she was crazy.  
  
R: What are you talking about?  
  
L: You know what I'm talking about.  
  
Rory looked around the apartment. She figured since she didn't know what her mom was talking about she could stall and finally get her mom to explain and tell her what she took today.  
  
R: Place looks nice.  
  
L: Rory where not talking about Luke's apartment, where talking about what happened between you and Jess last night.  
  
Rory's gaze returned to her mom's. To Rory's surprise Lorelai was smiling, if Lorelai was thinking what Rory thought she was thinking happened why was she smiling?  
  
R: Who told you something happened?  
  
L: No one, but if gravity didn't exist you'd be floating.  
  
R: Well mom that doesn't exactly make any sense.  
  
Rory could tell that Lorelai was thinking about what she just said.  
  
L: Oh well, forget that. Think about the floating part. Why would you be floating if you could?  
  
R: I don't know I didn't even know I would be floating if I could.  
  
L: Sweets it's written all over your face, so is he good?  
  
R: What?  
  
L: Is he good?  
  
R: Ew mom no! I mean I don't know!  
  
Lorelai put her head down and brought her hand up to her chin, acting like she was in deep thought trying to figure out what Rory and Jess had done.  
  
L: Ok I give, what happened. I know something happened.  
  
Rory just giggled.  
  
R: I love him.  
  
Lorelai's mouth dropped. Even though he had matured, he was still Jess.  
  
L: Excuse me, can you repeat that for me, I think I heard you just say that you love him.  
  
R: You didn't think mom, you did.  
  
L: Ok, ok I can accept that. But does he love you?  
  
R: Yes.  
  
L: How do you know? Did he tell you?  
  
R: Yes, we told each other this morning.  
  
A big smile appeared on Lorelai's face. She grabbed Rory by the hand and dragged her over to Luke's couch, she pulled her onto the couch.  
  
L: Details please my dear! If you leave anything out, anything, I shall have to hurt you badly.  
  
Rory grinned and started telling Lorelai everything that had happened since the day before after they left the diner.  
  
Downstairs.  
  
Jess was still sitting at the counter, Luke was standing behind it waiting for an order. There was only one person in the diner not counting Jess.  
  
Jess: What do you think their doing up there?  
  
Luke: I'm not sure, their Gilmore's no one will ever know anything for years to come.  
  
Jess smirked as Caesar rang the bell telling Luke the order was up. Luke brought the order to Kirk who started asking Luke if there was a difference between ham and bacon. Aggravated Luke told him to shut up and eat or leave. Kirk shut up and let Luke go back to his slow conversation with Jess.  
  
Just then Lorelai and Rory came back down the stairs.  
  
J: Hey we were getting worried about you two.  
  
They both took their sets at the counter. Jess put his arm around Rory and kissed her for head, while she rested her head on his shoulder. Lorelai just watched smiling, then she looked behind the counter at Luke.  
  
Lorelai: Why didn't you and I ever do that?  
  
Luke acted oblivious to what had happened between Jess and Rory.  
  
Luke: Do what?  
  
Lorelai just sighed and looked over and Jess and Rory, who apparently had forgotten that anyone else existed. They were just staring and hugging each other.  
  
Luke looked at the two, then back at Lorelai.  
  
Luke: I don't know. I'll be right back I have to get something from the back.  
  
Luke headed to the storage room. Lorelai jumped off of her stool and followed him yelling.  
  
L: Don't you try and get out of this one buddy.  
  
Rory and Jess just watched the two disappear into the storage room. Jess slowly and silently slipped off of his stool and headed to the storage room.  
  
R: What are you-  
  
Jess put his finger over his mouth.  
  
J: Shhh.  
  
Rory nodded as she watched Jess sneak over to the storage room door. He slowly shut it and locked it. Rory jumped off of her stool and ran over to Jess.  
  
R: What are you doing?  
  
J: Maybe this will make them stop their arguing.  
  
R: But Jess Luke has to run the diner.  
  
Jess looked around seeing only Kirk, he smiled and looked back at Rory.  
  
J: Well we can man the battle ship if anyone else comes in. Tell them that Luke went upstairs with a headache. Lorelai home for.. the same.  
  
R: But Jess we both have to go to work tomorrow.  
  
Jess again smirked.  
  
J: We can call in, one day won't hurt us. Anyway, it's a family emergency.  
  
Jess leaned down and kissed Rory firmly. When they pulled away Jess was smiling again.  
  
J: Well?  
  
R: Fine.  
  
Rory took out her cell phone and started dialing works number. Jess tapped her shoulder and shook one finger and his head, then pointed up to the no cell phone sign. Rory sighed and headed out the door as Jess took Luke's position behind the counter. 


	10. You Know How To Play Strip Poker?

A/N: Hey smile1 thanks for the review. I really appreciate it! Seriously I look forward to your reviews; you always state the good and the bad. Thanks a lot! And you can complain if you want, but when I read your review and you asked "First of all I want to complain ?! Can I complain ?" I nodded before I even read "Just nod...thank you." Lol, it was funny. Ok anyway, if it is possible for you to make a potion like that then go ahead. Lol, I wouldn't mind. I am reading your Trory though, I really like it! Please update it. The whole Lorelai and Rory "I love him" part. I wanted to make Lorelai all happy because she knew that Rory really did love him, that Rory had loved him before and never stopped. So I didn't want her and Rory to get into a fight, I hate it when they fight! Oh and yes I do accept anonymous reviews. So I dunno. But I now will leave you alone, you must get tired of reading this. Thanks also to everyone else that reads my story!!!!!!! So read!  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 20  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
It had been over two hours since Jess and Rory locked Lorelai and Luke in the storage room. Neither were really worried about them since there was food and drinks. But Rory was still a little worried about what her mom would do to Luke without any coffee in her system, until Jess told her that the coffee beans were all back there.  
  
Rory was sitting at the counter drinking some coffee, while Jess was taking orders and serving. They both were listening to Luke and Lorelai screaming and yelling to let them out, both also laughing about it.  
  
As Jess came around the counter to pick up and order, Rory stared at the mug she had her hands around.  
  
Rory: What exactly do you think their doing in there?  
  
Jess delivered the plates then came back to the counter, sat beside Rory.  
  
Jess: What would you be doing in there?  
  
Jess smirked at Rory's red cheeks as he awaited an answer. Rory looked up at him smiling confidently.  
  
R: I would be eating.  
  
J: Eating?  
  
R: Yea eating.  
  
J: Eating what Rory?  
  
R: Eating the coffee beans.  
  
Jess sighed and ran his hands through his hair before setting his elbows on the counter and resting his face in his palms. Shaking his head, he spoke.  
  
J: Ok Rory,  
  
Jess removed his face from his palms and looked at her.  
  
J: Let me rephrase that. What would you be doing if I was in there with you?  
  
Jess smirked.  
  
R: Oh I can't tell you that.  
  
Rory looked back at her coffee mug.  
  
J: Why not?  
  
Rory looked back at him and lowered her voice to a seductive tone, she had no idea where it came from, but she opened her mouth and there it was. She closed the space between them by moving her head closer to his.  
  
R: Because then you'd let mom and Luke out.  
  
Jess smirked and the two kissed. First it was a soft, passionate kiss, but it got a little harder until the bell on the diner broke the two apart.  
  
Rory turned back to her coffee, while Jess went to go clean the now empty table. Kirk had finally left, there was now no one else in the diner.  
  
Storage Room.  
  
Lorelai and Luke had given up. It had been three hours since the last time Lorelai asked what time it was. Luke had told her then it was around one or so. Lorelai sat up against the door looking in wonder at all the food, while Luke was up pacing and thinking.  
  
Lorelai: You kept it from me, how could you? All this time.  
  
Luke stopped his pacing and looked at Lorelai, she looked like she was in a daze staring right through him.  
  
Luke: Lorelai what on earth are you talking about?  
  
L: All of it a secret, every bit.  
  
Luke threw his hands up in the air, he would never understand this women. He walked over to her.  
  
Luke: What Lorelai, what's a secret?  
  
He said it in a softer tone, and it looked as if someone had turned a mechanical doll on when Lorelai popped to life and actually took notice that he was standing right in front of her.  
  
L: All of the coffee; look at it. There's so much! You never told me.  
  
Luke sighed and sat beside her. This woman had one crazy obsession.  
  
Luke: I know.  
  
Lorelai looked over at him.  
  
L: Why didn't you?  
  
Luke: Because.  
  
L: That's not an answer, no come on.  
  
She playfully shoved him. Telling Luke that she wasn't really mad.  
  
Luke: I didn't think it mattered; I mean its coffee beans.  
  
Lorelai's mouth dropped open. He didn't just.. He did just say that! She put her hand over her heart, and stood.  
  
L: I cannot believe, you have offended me. Not to mention Rory. And oh my gosh!  
  
Luke: What Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai looked around the room then back at Luke.  
  
L: All of these coffee beans, they are only babies yet to fulfill their full purpose in life. You have killed their spirit, their soul! Wounded them, how could you?  
  
Luke sighed and ran his hands over his face then through his hair.  
  
Luke: Lorelai-  
  
Lorelai started running to every coffee can, acting like she was trying to prevent it from hearing what Luke was about to say.  
  
Luke stood, then walked over to Lorelai and grabbed her forearm, and made her turn to him, making her stop her foolish act. Lorelai just stared at him as he pulled her closer with his free hand behind her back. Lorelai just closed her eyes as Luke lowered his mouth to her. Their kiss was hard; as Luke forced Lorelai's lips to part Lorelai was wondering why now he had all of a sudden wanted to take charge, to take control.  
  
Luke ended up running Lorelai's back into a shelf as he walked her backwards, she moaned from the pain but returned her hands to Luke's hair, just as his were in hers.  
  
The Diner.  
  
Rory and Jess were sitting on the counter playing Go Fish when they heard the loud noise. They both jumped although later on if asked Jess wouldn't admit to it. Rory and Jess had closed the diner around two, it was now five. Rory leaned looking at the door of the storage room, as Jess turned and looked over his shoulder at it.  
  
Rory: What was that?  
  
Jess smirked and looked back at her as he slid off the counter.  
  
Jess: Dunno, let's find out.  
  
Rory jumped off following Jess to the door. Jess put his ear to the door and grinned.  
  
R: What? What is it?  
  
Jess leaned back and put his hand out.  
  
J: See for yourself.  
  
Rory looked at Jess then put her ear on the door just as Jess had done. Jess smirked when he saw Rory's mouth drop, all she heard was moaning. She jumped back staring at Jess.  
  
R: Are they?  
  
J: Only one way to find out.  
  
R: But-  
  
Jess looked at her and smirked then unlocked the door, he slowly opened it a little bit. The two peaked in a saw Lorelai up against the shelf with Luke in front of her. They were making out like crazy. They shut the door and again locked it. Jess turned to Rory.  
  
J: Answer your questions?  
  
R: Yup.  
  
Jess put his arm around Rory and they walked back to the counter.  
  
J: Now, where were we?  
  
R: You were losing.  
  
Jess frowned at her, then helped her onto the counter, he then climbed up himself. They both picked up their hands, Jess looked at his, knowing he was losing he smiled and looked at Rory.  
  
J: You know how to play Strip Poker? 


	11. Reversed Situations

A/N: Hey it's my 21st chapter! YAY! Lol ok thanks for the reviews. I really, really appreciate them! Oh my gosh and I saw Lauren Graham on Law and Order last night! IT WAS SO FREAKY! She never cracked a joke or anything, and I was like "Oh come on just say something stupid and then smile that stupid smile!" But she didn't, instead she just smiled the stupid smile. To me she was just soooo out of place. It really freaked me out, she was so stickin serious.  
  
Smile1 thanks again! You asked me how I write the Gilmore humor like I do. I don't know if it's true, but my sister tells me that the way I talk (some of the stupid, very, very stupid things I say, and my very, very strong coffee and caffeine addiction) and things I do remind her very much of Lorelai. And she is my favorite character. And I love reading your favorite parts, it's better than telling me that the story was great and stuff and please continue. I like.... well love it when you all tell me your favorite parts! So please keep doing so, if you have favorite parts that is.  
  
Oh and hopefully you all watch Gilmore Girls tonight (9-9-03) 'Say Goodnight, Gracie' It's one of my most absolute favorites! The beginning, I don't like the fact that it's the end of Rory and Jess. But the beginning before the song when Lorelai and Rory are at Kyle's house getting Lane's book bag. And then Lorelai starts:  
  
LORELAI: This fence is broken because of you, this crap is on the ground because of you.  
  
RORY: What's your point?  
  
LORELAI: [sings] Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
  
RORY: Oh my God!  
  
LORELAI: [sings] You're everything I would like to be. And I could fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
I love it! Oh and whenever I write, if I can't see any of the characters doing or saying what I'm writing I won't write it. At least that's what I've learnt since 'Big Surprise In Europe' my first ff. midnightqueen6 I am very good at being evil MWAHAHA! Lol, ok so yea. Sorry this is so long. Hope you enjoy ^_^ Thanks again for the reviews everyone!!!!  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 21  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory and Jess were still sitting on the counter. It was now past midnight, and Rory had accepted Jess's offer to play Strip Poker.  
  
Rory was hiding her grin behind her hand of cards; Jess was sitting right in front of her in just his boxers. He was losing, and he was losing badly. Rory still had every bit of her clothing on. She could see the disgust written all over his face. He wasn't expecting to lose, and she knew that. Rory set down her hand of cards and looked at Jess.  
  
He felt her watching him; he knew she was watching him. But he was losing; he had to figure out how to at least get the rubber band out of her hair.  
  
Rory: Jess.  
  
He didn't look up; he just kept studying his cards. Rory reached over and placed her hand on his cards and gently pushed them down. He finally looked up at her. Rory bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.  
  
R: Jess, what if mom and Luke have to use the bathroom?  
  
Jess grinned.  
  
Jess: Don't know, they just better not drink a lot.  
  
R: But what if they drank a lot before we locked them in?  
  
Jess just shrugged.  
  
J: Don't know.  
  
R: Jess.  
  
J: We'll let them out before four ok? Their probably asleep now anyway.  
  
R: Ok.  
  
Rory looked around the diner she was getting hungry.  
  
J: Rory you hungry?  
  
Rory just nodded as she returned her gaze to Jess.  
  
J: Ok.  
  
Jess slid off the counter and pulled on his pants and shirt, then went into the kitchen. When he came out he had a bag of marshmallows in his hand. Rory's face lit up, she didn't know Luke had those in here.  
  
R: Marshmallows?  
  
J: Looks like it. They were hidden in the very back of the cabinet, beside a half empty bag.  
  
R: Do you think Luke?  
  
J: Or Caesar.  
  
They both shrugged and opened the bag.  
  
J: Where did you learn how to play poker?  
  
R: Why?  
  
J: No reason.  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
R: Mom.  
  
Storage Room.  
  
Lorelai and Luke were laying on the floor in each others arms. They both were listening to Rory and Jess outside, both smiling. As much as either of them hated to admit it, Jess and Rory were meant for each other.  
  
Lorelai: You know, this isn't exactly the romantic date I was hoping for.  
  
Lorelai's comment just got a grunt from Luke. She smiled.  
  
L: Why do you think they done this?  
  
Luke: Don't know.  
  
L: I mean, what could possibly make them want to do this?  
  
Luke: Don't know.  
  
L: Luke.  
  
Luke: Hmmm?  
  
L: Why don't you know?  
  
Luke: Don't know.  
  
L: Luke, can bunnies really fly, while hippo's float. And can all the animals on Lion King. Can they really talk, in real life I mean?  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Lorelai started laughing and sat up, she turned to face him.  
  
L: Ah ha, got you!  
  
Luke: What?  
  
L: You stopped saying "don't know".  
  
Lorelai impersonated his voice when she said the last two words.  
  
L: But now you keep saying "what".  
  
She again impersonated his voice.  
  
Luke: Lorelai.  
  
Luke sat up beside her.  
  
L: Yes?  
  
She smiled.  
  
Luke: Shut up.  
  
Luke put his hand on her cheek and kissed her, they both layed back down.  
  
Diner.  
  
Rory and Jess had just gotten threw with the second bag of marshmallows. They ate the full bag, plus the half empty bag.  
  
Rory threw herself onto the diner floor, sprawled out like she had just been shot. Jess looked over at her, then he walked over to her and stood right over her.  
  
Jess: Rory.  
  
Rory: How could you?  
  
J: What?  
  
Jess smiled and sat beside her.  
  
R: You made me eat all those marshmallows.  
  
J: I did not, you ate them on you own.  
  
R: Fine.  
  
J: What, no argument?  
  
R: I'm too sick to argue with you.  
  
Jess smiled and helped Rory stand. Rory walked to the diner door and looked out. It was the middle of November. The leaves on the trees were already red's, oranges', and yellow's, looking like fire. Everyone was awaiting the snow, especially the two Gilmore Girls. They loved the snow.  
  
Jess joined Rory by the door, he put his arms around her. Rory turned around to him. She placed both hands on his chest and smiled.  
  
R: I'm going to go out for a little while.  
  
J: Ok, you want some company?  
  
R: No, not right now. I just want to think.  
  
J: Ok.  
  
He let her go and watched her walk out into the cold night. He saw her shiver, she forgot her jacket. Maybe she deliberately forgot it. Jess shrugged, he picked up her jacket and sat at a table and watched her walk and sit at the gazebo. He would bring it to her in a minute, he respected her space.  
  
Rory missed this place terribly. She missed the people, her mom, Luke. She really missed the bridge, it held so many memories. Rory smiled, it was their spot, and it would always and forever be their spot. She leaned forward and looked up into the night sky, there were millions of stars out. Rory heard foot steps, but she ignored them. She knew who it was, she could tell by his walk. By how soft he was walking, he always did that when he knew she was thinking. He sat beside her and put her jacket around her shoulders.  
  
J: It's a little cold out here.  
  
R: Yea.  
  
J: Did you deliberately leave your jacket?  
  
Rory looked at him.  
  
R: Yea.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him. His lips were still warm from the diner. It sent a chill down her back. Jess put his hand on the back of her neck. Rory set her hands on his chest and shoulders.  
  
Storage Room.  
  
Lorelai had her ear up against the door. Luke was walking around looking for food.  
  
Lorelai: Their gone! Luke! Their not out there anymore!  
  
Luke walked over to Lorelai.  
  
Luke: What do you mean?  
  
L: Their not out there anymore. They've left us to die!  
  
Luke: Oh come on Lorelai.  
  
L: Well where did they go? Tell me Luke!  
  
Luke: They probably went upstairs-  
  
L: Oooo don't you say that! They better not be upstairs, I'll kill that boy, Rory!  
  
Lorelai started banging on the door.  
  
Luke: Let me finish, they could be outside.  
  
L: Luke.  
  
Luke: What?  
  
L: Don't you get your shipments from back here?  
  
Luke: Umm. Yea why?  
  
Lorelai reached out to Luke's pockets and grabbed his keys. She went running to the back of the storage room, looking through the keys.  
  
L: Which on is it? Come on Luke, which one?  
  
Luke: What are you talking about?  
  
Luke was trying to keep up with Lorelai.  
  
L: The key, the key. Which is it?  
  
Luke: Lorelai!  
  
L: To the back door!  
  
Finally Luke caught onto what Lorelai was doing. He ran up beside her and took the keys, then ran to the back door, Lorelai following.  
  
Luke found the key and shoved it in the door. He pushed, it opened.  
  
L: Yay!  
  
Lorelai jumped up and hugged Luke. They both walked out and through the alley. When they got to the street they saw Rory and Jess sitting in the gazebo making out. They sneaked around into Luke's and locked the front door, then headed upstairs to get some sleep. 


	12. He Knew, Thats No Fair

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I forgot my notebook in my locker. I have a special notebook that I write my story's in, if I don't have a computer around that is. So sorry.. Um... I'll see if I can get two chapters up today, or not. Don't know yet, but if I do get two up I'm making up for yesterday. So thanks for the reviews.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 22  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory and Jess had completely forgotten about Lorelai and Luke. The two sat out in the gazebo for the rest of the night, just holding each other.  
  
Luke and Lorelai had made sure the front door to the diner was locked. Jess and Rory weren't going to get away with it that easily. When they went inside they didn't touch anything, making sure everything was just how Rory and Jess had left it. Because when the two decide to come back inside, their going to start looking in windows, and if one thing was out of place they would notice.  
  
All of a sudden Rory and Jess got up and started running to the diner.  
  
Rory: I can't believe we forgot about them.  
  
Jess: Their ok, were ok-  
  
Jess glanced at his watch; it was only 6:20.  
  
J: It's still early.  
  
When they got to the door Jess tried to open it. But when it wouldn't open he just ran his hands through his hair and smirked.  
  
R: It's locked?  
  
J: Yup.  
  
Still smiling he started shaking his head, he should have known. He really didn't think about it, he just really wanted the two to stop their bickering.  
  
R: What's so funny Jess? Were locked out, and mom and Luke are locked in! How is this funny?  
  
Jess looked up at her.  
  
J: They got out.  
  
Rory lifted an eyebrow.  
  
R: What?  
  
J: They got out, their upstairs.  
  
R: Wait, Luke, mom?  
  
J: Yes.  
  
R: How?  
  
J: The back door, Luke had his keys with him.  
  
R: Theirs a back door.  
  
She had said it more as a statement to herself, still trying to figure out this situation, but Jess went ahead and answered for her.  
  
J: It's where Luke gets his shipments.  
  
R: Hmmp.. I never knew he had a back door.  
  
Jess smiled and took Rory's hands in his.  
  
J: I know a place we can go.  
  
R: So do I.  
  
The two walked off in the direction of the bridge.  
  
Luke's Apartment.  
  
Lorelai and Luke had watched everything. After Jess and Rory walked off Lorelai turned to Luke.  
  
Lorelai: Well that wasn't fun.  
  
Luke: He knew, and I always thought Rory was the smart one.  
  
Lorelai shot Luke an angry look.  
  
L: That wasn't the point; the whole point of locking them out was to see Jess get mad.  
  
Lorelai put on her pouty face. Luke walked over to his couch and sat, Lorelai followed and sat next to him.  
  
Luke: How about seeing me mad instead?  
  
L: Ooo Mr. Grumpy. You were all happy a couple hours ago. What happened Lukey? Did you get a boo, boo?  
  
With the last sentence Lorelai started talking to Luke like you would a baby. She lifted her hand to his cheek. Luke just glared at her; she decided to stop with the jokes.  
  
L: Jeez, ok, ok sorry. What's wrong?  
  
Luke: Nothing.  
  
L: Luke.  
  
Luke: Seriously, nothing. Ok?  
  
Luke leaned over and gently brushed his lips against hers.  
  
L: Ok.  
  
She smiled at him not knowing that he was lying. He wanted to ask her to marry him, but he didn't have the money to buy her a nice ring. He wasn't sure it she'd mind just a simple, dinky, little wedding. Sure she wouldn't mind. He kept telling himself that, but then he always wondered "What if?"  
  
The Bridge.  
  
Rory and Jess were sitting beside each other on the bridge. Rory had her head on his shoulder.  
  
Rory: Mom and Luke should get married.  
  
Shock appeared is his eyes and face.  
  
Jess: What?  
  
He didn't mean for it to come out like it did, but her comment caught him off guard.  
  
J: Sorry, that comment was just out of the blue. Go on.  
  
Rory grinned.  
  
R: They should, don't you think?  
  
J: Never thought about it.  
  
R: You lock them in a storage room almost all night. And you tell me you've never thought about them getting married?  
  
J: Ok fine.. Yes, I think they should. 


	13. The Best Of This

A/N: Ok..Hmmm. Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm really still trying to figure out where this story is going, so.. I... I guess I'm just going to keep writing until I think I need to stop, or until people tell me that I need to lol. Ok so yea, enjoy.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 23  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Around seven o'clock Rory and Jess went to the Inn and loaded all their suitcases into Jess's frontier. Then they drove back to the diner, figuring Luke would have opened up by now. Jess pulled up in front of Luke's diner, seeing the people inside eating, he put the truck in park and climbed out. Before he could get around to open Rory's door she was already out. He walked up beside her.  
  
Jess: Told you Luke would have to open.  
  
He said smiling and putting his arm around her. They walked up to the door and Rory turned the knob. It wouldn't open. Rory looked back at Jess.  
  
Rory: But.but. Their all in there, eating. It's locked.  
  
Rory looked back at the diner, into the windows and saw a full diner.  
  
J: Their letting people in.  
  
Rory looked back at Jess, giving him an aggravated stare.  
  
R: Pointing out the obvious there buddy.  
  
Her facial expression all of a sudden changed, changed to one of almost surprise.  
  
R: Do you think the storage room is open?  
  
J: Don't know.  
  
He peered through a window, he saw the door wide open. He brought his gaze back to her.  
  
J: It's open.  
  
R: Do you think Luke shut the back door?  
  
Jess grinned, she was finally catching on. Thinking street, well not really. But she really hasn't been using the brain he knows she has.  
  
J: It's worth a try.  
  
He took her hand in his and the two headed toward the alley that would bring them to the hopefully opened storage room door.  
  
Inside The Diner.  
  
Lorelai was upstairs asleep, while Luke was taking a shower. He had gone downstairs to let Caesar in and tell him who to let in, then went back upstairs to change.  
  
Lorelai had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV. Luke wasn't going to wake her, so he just left her there. Anyway it gave him some time to think.  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud noise that brought Luke out of his train of thought. He turned the water off and jumped out of the shower throwing a towel around his waist and running out into the apartment. He looked at the couch but Lorelai was gone, and so was his table and lamp that stood beside that couch. He lowered his gaze to the floor and saw Lorelai with the lamp and table next to her. A smile forced its way onto his lips before he walked over to her. He then realized that she was entangled in the lamp cord, he reached down and helped her.  
  
Luke: Are you ok?  
  
Lorelai: Yea, yea fine. I do this all the time.  
  
Lorelai just waved her hands at him, he then helped her stand.  
  
Luke: Sure you do.  
  
L: Well do you always walk around in a towel?  
  
He had forgotten about just getting out of the shower. His cheeks turned a light pink. He casually stood up as if nothing was wrong he headed back to the bathroom.  
  
Luke: So what if I do? It's my apartment.  
  
Lorelai just laughed as Luke closed the door to the bathroom.  
  
Downstairs.  
  
The two were standing right outside of the storage room, the back door wide open.  
  
Rory: Yay!  
  
Jess: Now let's see if we can sneak in.  
  
Rory grinned and followed Jess through the storage room. When they came to the front of the storage room they could hear people talking. Jess turned to Rory and told her to stay while he went up to see if Luke and Lorelai were out in the diner. When he saw they weren't he motioned for Rory to come on out, they went up to the counter and sat down. Rory asked Caesar for a cup of coffee, Jess asked for water. Rory and Jess looked at each other and grinned.  
  
Rory and Jess both looked up when they heard someone coming down the stairs about five minutes later. It was Luke and Lorelai. Their faces turned from grinning to shock in a matter of seconds when they saw Rory and Jess sitting at the counter. They couldn't believe they were sitting there, they had been locked out.  
  
Rory: Hey mom, sleep good?  
  
Lorelai finally pulled her mouth closed. She walked over and sat beside the grinning Rory.  
  
Lorelai: Yes I did, how about you?  
  
R: I slept good. Luke?  
  
Luke: Yea fine.  
  
Rory and Jess grinned.  
  
L: What was the point in locking us in there?  
  
Rory looked at Jess, it had been his idea, he should answer.  
  
Jess: There was no point.  
  
L: Ok, then what was the reason for locking us in?  
  
Jess just shrugged.  
  
J: No reason.  
  
Lorelai sighed.  
  
L: Rory how could you do that to me?  
  
R: Well it really didn't look like you and Luke minded, didn't mind at all.  
  
Lorelai's mouth again dropped open, she knew exactly what Rory was talking about. Lorelai lifted a finger and pointed at her and then Luke.  
  
L: You... Saw.. You saw us?  
  
Rory just nodded her head and took a sip from her coffee.  
  
L: How?  
  
R: We heard something loud and opened the door to see what. We found out that it was you against the shelves.  
  
J: I didn't know you knew how to kiss Uncle Luke, I was starting to think you were a little.. Well you know.  
  
Jess grinned. Rory and him defiantly were getting the best part of this. Luke turned from talking to Caesar and leaned on the counter right in front of Jess, he put his finger in his face.  
  
Luke: Listen, my personal life is none of yours or anybody else's business for that matter. Got it.  
  
J: Hey don't worry Uncle Luke, I won't tell anyone.  
  
Jess again smirked. No matter what Luke said Jess always had a come back. Luke just turned around and went to go take more orders. 


	14. Beautiful Goodbye

A/N: Thanks smile1 you rock too! I know how you feel about missing one day on fan fic. Lol. Anyway, thanks to everyone for the reviews. I hope you guys really enjoy this story. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, enjoy.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 24  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
By noon Rory and Jess had left for New York. Leaving Lorelai and Luke to their bickering selves. Jess pulled up in front of their apartment complex and got out, going around to the back of the truck to get their things. Rory met him at the back of the truck and gently kissed him.  
  
Rory: Thanks for the weekend.  
  
Jess: No problem.  
  
Tristan: So this is why you didn't want me to come to Stars Hallow?  
  
Rory and Jess both looked up at the angry and hurt voice. In Rory's eyes you could see regret, as soon as she heard Tristan's voice. She knew she should have told him about Jess and her sooner, but he left for his business trip before anything really started to happen. Rory looked at Jess, Jess nodded at her.  
  
He knew that nothing was between the two, so he really had nothing to worry about. He reached for another suitcase as Rory walked over to Tristan on the sidewalk. He was looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets, he reminded Rory of a lost puppy, with his tail stuck between his legs and ears drooping.  
  
R: Tristan. I..  
  
He finally met her eyes. His blue-normally cheerful and happy-eyes were now so full of questions and hurt. He didn't say anything, and to Rory that hurt worse then if he would have yelled at her. But instead he just stared at her, waiting for an answer, staring with those cold, cold eyes.  
  
R: Tristan I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you over the phone. That's not how I do things.  
  
Finally he spoke, by his voice he didn't seem as upset as she knew he was. His voice was calm and steady.  
  
T: But you could have told me before I left.  
  
R: There was nothing before you left.  
  
Tristan again looked away, then he brought his eyes back to Rory.  
  
T: He was more than a friend, before, in Stars Hallow I mean. Wasn't he?  
  
Rory just shook her head.  
  
R: I loved him.. I do love him.  
  
Rory immediately regretted saying that, but Tristan needed to know. He needed to know that there wasn't going to be anything between them again, nothing more than a friendship.  
  
T: So, did you ever really feel anything for me?  
  
R: Yes Tristan, I did love you.  
  
T: How bout now, how do you feel now?  
  
Rory looked away, she hated this part. He had to ask how she felt about him. She hated to see the hurt in his eyes, well he was already hurt, but it was almost as if it tripled when she would tell how she really felt. She learnt from Dean.  
  
R: I.. Tristan you're.. You're like a brother.  
  
Rory looked up at him. She really didn't want to, but she knew she had to. Tristan just shook his head.  
  
T: Ok.  
  
He turned to walk away, but Rory grabbed his arm.  
  
R: Tristan I know this is stupid to say right now.. But please don't be mad at me, what I mean is. please can we still be friends?  
  
Tristan turned to her, and pulled his arm from her hand.  
  
T: Yea.. But it's going to take a while Rory.  
  
Tristan turned around and started off towards his home. Rory nodded.  
  
R: I understand.  
  
***  
  
An standin' here watchin' you walk away  
  
We were so grown up about it all  
  
But how will it look in the light of day?  
  
I miss you already but don't turn around  
  
It's funny how you know when it just won't work  
  
And how letting go can echo the sweetest sound  
  
Beautiful goodbye, baby goodbye  
  
I enjoyed the ride, we really had us a time  
  
It's a strange kind of high  
  
A beautiful goodbye  
  
***  
  
Rory sighed before opening the door to her apartment. She had given Jess her keys, so the door was unlocked. When she walked in she smelled the sweet but strong scent of coffee brewing in the kitchen. She closed the door behind her and followed the scent to the kitchen. She stopped at the door when she saw Jess cooking, she wasn't sure what. But it smelled good, mixed with the scent of the coffee. She walked in and put her arms around Jess's waist and peaked over his shoulder to see what he was cooking.  
  
Rory: Watcha making?  
  
Jess: Food.  
  
R: No really.  
  
J: Yea, what did you think it was?  
  
Rory took in a deep breath, then smiled. It was chocolate chip pancakes, he knew she loved them.  
  
R: I don't know, maybe chocolate chip pancakes?  
  
J: Hmmm.. It sorda resembles that now doesn't it?  
  
Rory set her head on Jess's shoulder blade, while Jess finished up with the pancakes.  
  
Song by: Jennifer Hanson - "Beautiful Goodbye" Few lyric changes. 


	15. A Question Not Expected

A/N: Smile1 thanks again for the review! I love it, I love it!!!!! THANKS!!!!!! And thanks nature-girlie!!! I don't really like Tristan either all that much, but I wanted to do something a little different. I really would like some advice on where the story should go please. My ears are wide open for advice. Because I'm kind of in a dry spot I guess lol. And while you're at it, please go to www.fictionpress.net and read my story Unknown Life. So yea..OK anyways, thanks to everyone else that has reviewed!!!!  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 25  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
After Rory and Jess ate dinner Jess hung around for a little while. Mainly wanting to know what had happened with Tristan. After Jess left Rory went to bed happy and thinking about everything that has happened, finally knowing that she was loved, and wanted. Her life was finally in place. But downstairs on the third floor, Jess was also lying in bed thinking about his life.  
  
Rory awoke to her alarm; she laid in bed trying to remember where she was. Then the whole long weekend came flooding back to her memory. Seeing Jess and Luke hug. Jess and her finally admitting their true feelings. Rory smiled at that memory. Locking Lorelai and Luke in the storage room. Lorelai and Luke locking Jess and her outside. Jess and her sneaking back into the diner. Then Tristan. A frown slowly formed on her lips. She shook her head trying to shake away the memory.  
  
She got up, turning off the alarm, she headed to her bathroom. Deciding to take a hot shower. Maybe she could burn away all the bad memory's and leave the good ones with her. She shook her head as she turned on the shower, that was virtually impossible.  
  
Lunch  
  
Rory was walking the sidewalk to Fire Cup Coffee House, the bookstore Jess works at. Rory smiled. Jess had finally come back to her. She entered the bookstore and immediately headed over to the check out counter.  
  
Rory: Hey Adam, do you know where Jess is right now?  
  
Adam: Uh... No I don't. Last I saw him he was helping a customer in the fantasy section.  
  
R: Ok thanks.  
  
Adam: You're welcome Rory.  
  
Rory walked away from the counter and headed to the isle that Adam had told her. When she looked down the isle he wasn't there. She sighed; she kept walking and looking down the isles.  
  
Jess saw her walking down the middle isle. He smiled and quietly walked out after her. He stood at the end of the book shelf and watched her as she walked looking down each isle looking for him. He crossed his arms and leaned up against the shelf.  
  
Jess: Maybe I could help you find what you're looking for.  
  
He smirked. She jumped, his smirked turned into a smile. She still was just as jumpy as ever. She turned to him and met his dark brown eyes with her blue eyes. She walked over to him, and stood right in front of him.  
  
Rory: Hey.  
  
Jess put his hands on Rory's arms and pulled her closer.  
  
J: So what exactly are you looking for?  
  
R: I've found it.  
  
She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. When she pulled away she looked up at him.  
  
J: Well I'm glad I could help.  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
R: You want to come eat lunch with me?  
  
J: Of course.  
  
Jess stood and walked Rory over to the café', they found a seat by the window. Rory ordered some coffee and a burger, Jess just ordered a burger.  
  
R: Jess.  
  
J: Rory.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
R: You want to come over tonight?  
  
J: What like a sleep over?  
  
R: Possibly.  
  
J: Rory, what are you getting at?  
  
R: Nothing like that Jess. But you remember when we stayed up all night reading.. Well sorda reading?  
  
J: Yea.  
  
R: Well I was thinking do something like that again.  
  
Jess smirked.  
  
R: What?  
  
J: Nothing. Sure, I'll come over.  
  
R: Thanks.  
  
The waiter came and gave them their food. Jess still a little stunned by the question ate with a smirk on his face the entire time. 


	16. Unexpected Events

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had to think up something to write and here it is! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. Please keep reviewing!!!! Thanks lots!  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 26  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Lorelai walked into Mrs. Patty's. Taylor was having another one of his stupid meetings.  
  
Lorelai sighed while looking around the room for a seat. The place was packed; a rat couldn't even find a seat. She turned around to sneak back out when she heard Luke quietly yelling at her.  
  
Luke: Lorelai, Lorelai get over here I saved you a seat.  
  
She sighed and turned around. She hadn't seen the empty seat, or maybe she just didn't want to. She walked over to Luke and sat beside him; she leaned into his ear and whispered.  
  
Lorelai: What did I miss?  
  
Luke just shrugged. He really didn't know, he had spaced out minutes ago.  
  
L: Spaced out huh? Looks like everyone has.  
  
She said looking around the room at the lifeless body's staring off into space.  
  
Luke: You thought you could sneak back out didn't you? Hmmm? And not have to listen to Taylor's pointless speech.  
  
Lorelai just glanced over at him with an innocent look.  
  
L: No  
  
Luke just looked at her.  
  
L: Fine I was hoping I would be able to sneak out ok. It's a pointless meeting anyways isn't it?  
  
Luke: Yea.  
  
L: Ok then let's go.  
  
Luke: What? Go where?  
  
L: Let's ditch-  
  
The two were cut off by Taylor clearing his throat and eyeing them. Lorelai looked at Luke frowning.  
  
Taylor: As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..  
  
Lorelai looked back up at Taylor and whispered to Luke.  
  
L: Mr. Grumpy. Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,  
  
Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Taylor without him knowing.  
  
L: Let's get outa here, we don't even know what ol' Grumpy is up there sayin.  
  
Luke: How?  
  
L: How what?  
  
Luke: How are we going to sneak out?  
  
L: You stand up and walk to the door. Want me to demonstrate?  
  
Luke: Yea, and then tomorrow Taylor stays up my butt about leaving the meeting.  
  
L: You do know that you're no fun.  
  
Luke: No, I know I'm not the top fan in the Taylor fan club. So the less I have to deal with Taylor, the better.  
  
Lorelai just sighed.  
  
New York.  
  
Jess awoke on his window seal. The same spot that him and Rory had read before. Jess opened his eyes, he felt a pressure against hi chest. He looked down and saw a brown head of hair on his shoulder. He smiled and looked over at the clock. It was only ten after eight. They must have fallen asleep right after they got home.  
  
After Jess got off work he took Rory home and cooked her dinner, then they sat down and started reading. It was a little after six when they had started reading.  
  
Jess leaned back against the wall holding Rory and smiling.  
  
Stars Hallow.  
  
The meeting finally let out. Lorelai lazily but quickly got up from her chair. She didn't want to have to talk to Taylor. Once she was outside she started looking for Luke. She had left him inside, but she started wondering if maybe Taylor had stalled him. When she turned back towards the diner she saw Luke unlocking the door.  
  
L: How the heck.  
  
She shook her head and sighed. Luke always found ways to get out of a crowd first. She headed over to the diner, she needed some coffee. Especially after sitting in that room not doing anything. When she walked in Luke looked up at her, then turned and started the coffee. Lorelai sat down at the counter, her usual spot.  
  
L: Wow! I didn't even have to ask. You ok?  
  
Luke just grunted and walked over to the tables and started putting the chairs on them.  
  
L: Luke?  
  
She got up from her seat and walked over to him.  
  
L: What's wrong?  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder and he turned around to look at her.  
  
Luke: Everything's fine Lorelai, fine! I don't understand why every time I make you coffee without an argument you think something's wrong!  
  
He threw down the dish cloth he had pulled out, and stormed over to the stairs yelling back.  
  
Luke: You can pour your own coffee. Hopefully you know how to do that at least.  
  
He disappeared up the stairs, leaving Lorelai shocked and hurt. She headed upstairs to confront him but stopped at the door. She looked through the window and could see Luke pacing. She reached for the door knob then stopped, her hand resting on it.  
  
***  
  
I'm tuggin' at my hair  
  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
  
I'm tryin to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My cheeks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
I'm feeling nervous  
  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it--yeah  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to you what's on my mind  
  
If ain't comin out we're not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know your worth it  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
What's wrong with my tongue  
  
These words keep slipping away  
  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it--yeah ***  
  
She sighed then turned and walked back downstairs heading home.  
  
Luke heard the diner door shut. He knew she was leaving and she was leaving hurt. He didn't blame her, didn't blame her at all. She hadn't done anything and he had jumped down her throat for it. He sighed and watched her walk away from the town through his window. He hadn't meant to say those things to her, they just came out. He was probably as shocked as she was that they had come out. He was surprised that she had even come upstairs, that she had even thought about talking to him.  
  
He nervously ran his hands through his hair. He wasn't sure how he was going to fix this. His only excuse it that he loves her and that he wants her to have the best. He shook his head and sat down on his couch. That was no excuse for what he had just done. He looked over at the little black box that held the ring that he had bought her for her birthday. He jumped up grabbed the small box and his jacket then headed out the door. He knew what needed to be done, now hopefully, hopefully he would be able to go through with it.  
  
Lorelai slammed the door shut. She still couldn't believe what had just happened. She grabbed the phone and sat down on the couch. She started dialing Rory's number, only to get the machine.  
  
Answering Machine: Hey you've been lucky enough to reach Rory... Well my machine. If it's any of the following people listed just say your name I got your number. If your not on the list then leave your name and number cause I don't have your number. Here's the list: Mom, Lane, Jess, Luke, Tristan, Grandpa, Grandma, anyone from Stars Hallow, and anyone from work...um that's all I can think of for now. So leave only your name if your on the list.  
  
Lorelai smiled. Rory had learned it all from her.  
  
Lorelai: Hey sweets it's mom. I know I'm going against your answering machine rules but I really need to talk to you. It's not good.  
  
Her voice finally broke and a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
L: It's about Luke so.. So I guess. Oh I gotta go some ones at the door. Babette probably so ok love you sweets.  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone and went to the front door. She opened it and found a note on the ground. She knelt and picked it up reading it.  
  
"Lorelai I'm sorry for what I said and how I acted. Please forgive me, come over to the hoopa. I have a surprise for you."  
  
Lorelai stepped out onto the porch. She started over to the hoopa, once she got to it she started looking around. When she didn't see anyone she turned to go back inside. But something glinted in the light. She walked under the hoopa looking up she moved her hand up also. Trying to find in the darkness what had caught her attention. Her hand hit something, she rubbed her hand on it. It was paper, paper wouldn't have shown in the light like that. She kept running her hand up the paper and hit something hard. She ran her fingers around it, she smiled as she thought about what it was.  
  
Lorelai pulled the paper and the hard abject down from where they were hanging on the hoopa. She struggled to read the writing in the dark, but she managed.  
  
"Lorelai, please forgive me. I hope you won't be too mad at me and I hope you feel the same. But I'm going to ask you this. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore will you please marry me?"  
  
Song by: Avril Lavigne-Things I'll Never Say 


	17. Nothing Bad Could Come From Coffee Right...

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you all for the reviews. Again I'm sorry that it took so long to update. But here is another chapter. Please give me some ideas for the story, I could really use some help. Thanks lots.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 27  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Lorelai smiled as she read the last two words "marry me?" A tear slid down her cheek and she started looking around for the man that had left this for her. Then she saw him come out of the darkness of the woods. He joined her under the hoopa and stood looking into her blue eyes. They were full of tears on the verge of falling, but also full of joy, and excitement. She nodded at him and whispered as her voice broke and the tears left their resting spot in her eyes "Yes."  
  
Luke smiled and slowly took each of her hands in his, never letting his eyes leave hers. She had accepted, she did feel the same. He smiled at her. Then leaned down to her and kissed her, a soft passionate kiss. Both letting their feelings out through the kiss, underneath the object that meant so much to both of them.  
  
New York.  
  
The light was shining through the window onto her face. She didn't want to open her eyes because it was too bright. So instead she layed where she was. She took in a deep breath and smelled the sweetest scent. She slowly opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the lighting.  
  
She looked down at her covered feet, they were under a red and yellow blanket. She smiled. Odd colors. She then looked up again to where the sweet smell was coming from. She knew where she was, she just wanted to know what the smell was. She slowly got up from the window seal - uncovering herself in the process - and walked over to the kitchen doorway.  
  
She saw the tall dark haired man, which had stolen her heart, standing in front of the stove. He was again cooking, he seemed to always be cooking. She looked over at the coffee pot, it was full. She smiled. She couldn't see what he was cooking, but it smelled good. She turned around and went back to the window. She'd let him surprise her.  
  
He had seen her in the doorway. He knew she was up, she was always nosy. He wondered when she had gotten up and just how long she had been there. He smiled at the fact that she wanted him to surprise her. That was Rory, she was always looking out for others feelings. He leaned back from the frying pan and looked out the kitchen door. He saw her sitting in the window again, she was looking out the window just staring. She could always get lost in her thoughts. He smiled and went back to cooking.  
  
Stars Hollow.  
  
Lorelai awoke to a cow mooing, then a duck quacking. She jumped strait up in her bed facing her open windows that let the light in, in to shine on her eyes. She closed her eyes again and moaned while falling back into the bed. She layed her forearm over her forehead, with the other hand reaching over to her alarm clock trying to shut it off. When she failed she opened her eyes and looked over at the clock. Her hand resting right in front of it, in that quick moment she forgot about her alarm, she couldn't even hear it. All she saw was the glinting ring on her ring finger. She layed there smiling, remembering the night before.  
  
Finally she snapped out of her happy daze and the annoying cow came back to invade her ears. She sighed and hit the alarm, standing up she mumbled. "That's one clock that's gunna disappear and end up on the 'Wonder What Happened to That Poor Object' spot in the newspaper."  
  
She headed downstairs in her robe. She stopped and stretched on the bottom step, then made her way to the kitchen. She knew nothing was in there, she didn't know why she had gone down there. She shook her head and went back upstairs to change and go to the diner. Luke's diner. It had a different ring to it now, now that he was her fiancé. Fiancé, she smiled at that word. He finally asked her, she shook her head smiling, and kept repeating her knew favorite word in her mind.  
  
New York.  
  
Rory pushed her plate away. It barely had anything left on it. She rubbed her stomach and moaned. Jess just looked at her smiling. He had cooked her French toast. It had extra sugar on it. Luke would have killed them both if he had seen the sugar on just one piece of toast. She looked over at Jess smiling, but still rubbing her stomach.  
  
Rory: Thanks, it was great!  
  
He took one last bite and looked up at her, then at her hand that was placed on her stomach.  
  
Jess: Are you sure? Because you look a little sick.  
  
She shot him an annoyed look and rolled her eyes.  
  
R: I'm not sick, I just ate too much. You do know Luke would have killed us if he had seen all the sugar on that toast?  
  
She said sticking her finger on her plate hoping to get some more sugar. He smiled at her childish actions after saying she was sick.  
  
J: No, he wouldn't. He would lecture us that we would die young from a heart attack or something.  
  
He smiled at her facial expression. He figured she was picturing Luke lecturing them.  
  
Stars Hallow.  
  
Lorelai walked into Luke's. To her the whole room was different. The whole town was different. The atmosphere, the world was different. It was all revolving around her. She smiled and sat at the counter waiting for Luke to come by. When he did he surprised her by leaning over the counter and kissing her. When he pulled back he smiled at her surprised expression, then turned to the coffee pot.  
  
Luke: I'm guessing coffee and donut?  
  
He raised the pot and picked up a mug from under the counter. Set the mug on the counter and looked her in the eyes. She smiled.  
  
Lorelai: Wow you can read my mind. I had heard a rumor that coffee angels could read minds, but I never believed it.  
  
She picked up the mug, took a sip. Then shook her head when the hot liquid scorched her tongue. She watched Luke maneuver around the diner taking orders and serving them. He acted different today. She didn't even think that something this big would affect him, he was always Mr. Stone Griffin. She shook her head. Pictures of Luke sitting on the corner of a large stone building in some weird pose, had floated in her mind. She returned her gaze back to her black cup of coffee. Nothing bad could come from coffee right? She was wrong once more...  
  
New York.  
  
Jess: So have you heard from Lane?  
  
Rory looked up at him. Did he say Lane? Wow he did. They had never gotten along, why did he care. She gently shook her head.  
  
J: So is that a yes a no a maybe so, or a just not a subject to talk about?  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
Rory: I heard from her let's see... Two, three months ago. She's doing good. Why?  
  
Jess just shrugged. He had always really liked Lane. There was something about her, she was a rebel because of her mom and she had an attitude to go with it.  
  
J: No reason.  
  
He went back to cleaning the dishes while Rory emptied the dishwasher and watched him. He smiled at the fact of leaving her with questions. But she never asked them that was another thing he loved about her. She didn't bug him with questions. He looked back at her and grinned. 


	18. Phony French Accent

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm glad you guys liked the last two chapters. And smile1 I know Jess cooking its like omg! But in the show they never said if he knew how to or not, so I'm making it like it's a deep dark secret that now only Rory knows lol. OH, OH, OH!!! Tonight is Gilmore Girls season premiere! Nobody miss it!!!!!! OMG!!! IT"S HERE! Ok sorry, I'm getting a little carried away here. Ok onto the story.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 28  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Lorelai was standing behind the desk at the Inn. She was thinking about Luke and admiring her ring. She had heard nothing, how could she. She was getting married to the man that she had loved from the first time she had seen him, she was now admitting to loving him. She sighed. It felt so good to just get it off of her chest. It felt like the world had finally been lifted. She finally snapped out of her daydream to someone screaming her name.  
  
Sookie: Lorelai! Lorelai!!  
  
Michel: Hang on let me try.  
  
Michel cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, then putting his hands back at his side he hollered.  
  
Michel: Oh my gosh! Look who just walk through the front door Sookie!  
  
Sookie started looking around.  
  
S: What who?  
  
Michel elbowed her and whispered to shut up and go along.  
  
S: Oh, oh! Oh my! Look I can't believe it!  
  
Sookie looked at Michel trying to figure out where Michel was going with this.  
  
Michel: Why Mrs. Gilmore what a pleasure to see you again.  
  
Lorelai jumped up putting her hand under the desk so that her mother couldn't see her the ring. She hadn't told her yet, then it hit her. She hadn't told Rory. She needs to tell Rory. Of course after her mom leaves. She started looking around but no luck. She turned to Michel, her hand on her hip.  
  
Lorelai: What did you do that for?  
  
Michel looked at Sookie paused before walking off.  
  
Michel: Told you it would get her attention.  
  
Sookie shook her head then went running up to Lorelai taking her hands. Lorelai noticed that she was shaking, concern flooded through her.  
  
L: Sookie what's wrong? You're shaking!  
  
S: Oh I can't believe it happened! It just came out, then onto the floor then before I knew it there wasn't any left in the pot!  
  
L: Sookie what are you talking about?  
  
Sookie started throwing her hands up in the air as she talked.  
  
S: The soup, the soup! It just came out of the pot, Joshua was supposed to be watching the pot. He stopped.. He left, I don't know. I went to check it and it started moaning like. like, like, Grrrrammmaaa. You know like something from the pit of your stomach, like your stomach rumbling. Anyway, before I knew it, it was all over the stove, the counters, and then the floor. I don't know how, I guess it got to hot but I don't know what we're going to do now we have no food or-  
  
Lorelai put her hands on Sookie's shoulders.  
  
L: Sookie first off stop take a breath, then exhale. Ok now stop and think. Tell me what happened, but slowly. All I got was the pot and soup, all over the floor.  
  
Sookie took in a deep breath, let it out.  
  
S: The chicken soup I was making for dinner tonight. Joshua was cooking it, well stirring it. Anyway, he left or something,  
  
She waved her hands towards her side as if she was waving off a rodent.  
  
S: So when I went over to check on it, it started rumbling or something and then it came over the lid and all over the floor and counters.  
  
She looked at the floor and moved her hands down, then to her side as if looking at the soup. Lorelai sighed.  
  
L: So.. Did you get someone to start cleaning it up?  
  
Sookie shook her head as if she didn't understand a word Lorelai just said.  
  
S: No.  
  
L: Why?  
  
S: I didn't think about it.  
  
L: So get someone to clean it up, no big deal.  
  
S: Yea it is, I don't have anything for tonight.  
  
L: So cook something else.  
  
S: There's no time.  
  
L: You don't have to have the soup Sookie. Just put a quick salad together.  
  
S: But I don't do quick, and I had the soup all on the menu and it all planned. A salad won't go with the food.  
  
L: Nobody's going to know that.  
  
S: But I will. And I won't be able to watch people eat.  
  
L: You watch people eat?  
  
S: No but-  
  
L: Then make the salad and get Michel to clean up the kitchen or get people to come in and lick up the soup. Now go, go child.  
  
Lorelai slowly pushed Sookie to the kitchen. She sighed then turned back to the desk. She had to call Rory. She ran over to the desk and picked up the phone. She started dialing Rory's number, she wasn't working today.  
  
New York.  
  
Rory had just walked into her apartment. Jess had cooked lunch for her, fried chicken. She wished she knew when Jess learned to cook. But he wouldn't tell her. As she closed her door she realized that her phone was ringing. She ran into the kitchen just as the answering machine picked up. Rory grabbed her phone real quick.  
  
Rory: Hello?  
  
Lorelai: Rory?  
  
R: Mom?  
  
L: Rory?  
  
R: Mom?  
  
L: Rory?  
  
R: Ok I think we have established who we are.  
  
L: Aww you don't know that I'm mommy, I could have been Michel.  
  
R: But you don't have the funny French accent.  
  
L: Funny French accent.. Hmmm your right hang on a sec.  
  
Lorelai cleared her throat then started talking again in a fake French accent.  
  
L: Rory?  
  
R: Mom.  
  
Rory sighed.  
  
R: Your still not Michel.  
  
L: Uh, how did you know it was me?  
  
R: Because I know my mom.  
  
L: I know my daughter too.  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
L: But there's something you don't know about your mom.  
  
R: Um.. Ok. Shoot.  
  
L: Well..  
  
Rory walked into the living room and curled up on the couch, then slid her shoes off.  
  
R: Mom, your stalling.  
  
L: I'm not stalling, your interrupting.  
  
R: Fine go on.  
  
L: See there you go again! Anyway, well me and Luke.. well were getting married!  
  
R: What!  
  
L: Yes!  
  
R: Tell me everything! When did he ask? Everything!  
  
L: Well me and him got into an argument. I went home called you but you didn't answer, then there was a knock at the door.. 


	19. Spreading News Around The World In Just ...

A/N: Ok, ok first off before everything! Who watched Gilmore Girls last night? I did! What did ya'll think? I loved it! My favorite parts was where Rory and Lorelai was in Rory's room and Rory was hugging all her clothing and told them all that she had dreams about them, then Lorelai left Rory to make out with her sock drawer lol. And then whole, complete scene when Luke is yelling at Taylor about the window in between the Soda Shop and Diner and Luke goes crazy and puts his hands in all the candy while Rory and Lorelai are outside watching and eating Biscotti's. Lol so great!  
  
Ok, now thanks to everyone that reviewed. just me thanks a lot for the help, I got some plans for the last chapter and the last chapter is right around the corner so yea sorry. But I'm going to start updating my story Speed, and hopefully if people start reading my story on fictionpress.net called Unknown Life, then I'll update it. And smile1 thanks a lot; I envy everyone of your stories! Seriously I do! I really hope you update your two new stories 'That's when the crowd goes wild' and 'Truthful Web of Lies'. Please update soon! Ok well here's chapter twenty-nine.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 29  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory couldn't withstand all the excitement. She wanted so badly to jump up and hug her mom. This was the best news, the best news in forever, since she had found Jess again. By Lorelai's voice Rory could tell that she was smiling. Rory smiled too, they were finally getting married, finally!  
  
Lorelai: So anyways, how are things with you and Jess? And where were you last night?  
  
Rory: Huh? Oh, oh well Jess invited me over and co-  
  
Rory caught herself at the last moment; she had forgotten that Jess wanted to keep the whole cooking thing between them.  
  
L: Had co, what's co?  
  
R: He had ordered takeout, I was coughing, that's what co means. Anyways I stayed over there and we talked and read all night.  
  
Rory lied, they hadn't read and talked. All they did was sleep. Sleep in their spot, their spot in his window. Rory smiled as she remembered waking up in the middle of the night in his arms, it felt so right, so perfect. Like finally the world had come together, her world.  
  
L: Wow, I never thought of that. Talked and reading.. Hmmm. I guess you could consider 'it' talking and reading I mean when your-  
  
R: MOM!  
  
L: What?  
  
R: I get what your saying, you don't have to go any further.  
  
L: But-  
  
R: No.  
  
L: Rory.  
  
R: I'm going to hang up.  
  
L: Fine, I'll just remember to use those terms when I tell you about Luke and me.  
  
R: Oh my gosh!  
  
L: Love ya sweets.  
  
R: You too mom.  
  
Rory hung up the phone, she was smiling. Rory sighed and fell onto the couch-belly up- she hefted her legs onto the arm and started dialing another number. She had to tell a couple people about Lorelai and Luke. But she decided to start with the most important one, the person she had known for all her life.  
  
R: Lane?  
  
Lane: Yea, who is this?  
  
R: I can't believe this, I'm so hurt.  
  
L: Rory!  
  
R: No, no. I'm just going now, sorry to disturb you in your.. well whatever your, your was.  
  
Rory smiled as she heard Lane yell.  
  
L: No, don't you hand this phone up on me girl! Rory!  
  
R: I won't, so what's up?  
  
L: Nothing here, how bout you?  
  
R: Well-  
  
Rory paused; she had a long list to tell Lane. Starting with Jess, and ending with the soon to be married couple. Rory took in a deep breath.  
  
R: A lot of things, you got some time?  
  
L: Always have for you.  
  
R: Trying to make up for earlier huh?  
  
L: You know it, now tell.  
  
R: Ok, so I ran into Jess a couple weeks ago-  
  
L: Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up there honey. Jess as in Luke's nephew, as in town rebel, as in didn't graduate left town left you twice, as in Jess Mariano Jess?  
  
Rory nodded her head as she replied.  
  
R: Yep that Jess.  
  
L: Rory?  
  
R: Let me finish please.  
  
L: Fine.  
  
R: Anyways, I ran into him didn't recognize him at first. Lots of things happened ended up going to Stars Hallow with him. When we got back Tristan saw us together, well saw me kiss him-  
  
L: Wait so you two are together?  
  
R: Lane.  
  
L: Sorry.  
  
R: And so I finally had to tell Tristan that there wasn't anything between us anymore. So now me and Jess are together, in fact I was just over there last night. Also mom and Luke you know there together.  
  
L: Yup, and I've got some questions about the whole you and Jess at night thing too.  
  
R: That's cool just let me finish.  
  
L: Go right ahead my very odd friend.  
  
R: Got a lot of room to talk-  
  
L: Actually I really do lets see, my living room, bedroom, kitchen-  
  
R: I get it, I get it. Well this is really great news, mom and Luke well.. their getting married!  
  
L: What?  
  
R: Yes!  
  
L: Oh my gosh!  
  
Rory could hear Lane jumping up and down in her apartment building.  
  
R: Lane..  
  
L: This is so great!  
  
R: I know!  
  
L: When is the wedding?  
  
R: Their not sure, moms thinking sometime in June or something.  
  
L: That's so great, am I invited?  
  
R: Of course!  
  
L: Oh I can't wait; we've all waited long enough.  
  
R: I know, well I have to go now. I have to call Jess and tell him.  
  
L: Oh about Jess, those questions I have.  
  
R: Bye Lane.  
  
L: Rory, Rory don't you hang up on me!  
  
R: Love ya Lane, I'll call ya.  
  
L: Rory, Rory, Rory!  
  
Rory hung up the phone with a smile. She then started calling Jess to let him know, this was going to be a very long day. Maybe she could talk Jess into taking off again and going to Stars Hallow. She smiled; they could spend some more time at the bridge.  
  
Jess: Hello?  
  
R: Hey Jess, I got some good news... 


	20. Just One Person Can Ruin A Great Day

A/N: Ok I first want to get everybody that's confused about the story straight. This is a continued story from 'What The Heart Wants' it's actually the same story, but something happened and I had to start a new story. So I hope everyone understands everything. And smile1 I'm glad you think I'm odd lol. I am, don't worry about it. I know I am odd, I'm very, very odd! And just me, thanks. I really appreciate your reviews! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, please keep em comin!  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 30  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory had just gotten off the phone with Jess. It was the first time she had ever heard him really excited and his voice rose because of it. She smiled, he sounded really happy for Luke and Lorelai. Her mom was finally marring Luke. It sure had taken them long enough.  
  
She shook her head and put her hand under her head. She was still lying on the couch. She looked over at the clock above her TV; it read 11:05 p.m. She let out a long breath, and repositioned herself on the couch so that her head was hanging toward the floor and her feet hanging over the back of the couch. It always helped her think better, she didn't know why, but she did know she likes to feel the blood rushing to her head-another thing she doesn't understand.  
  
She sat for a minute just listening to the silence around her. A loud crash of the thunder broke the silence making her jump and fall onto the floor. She sat up between her coffee table and couch, she started laughing. It was just thunder, it was going to storm. She watched out the window waiting for the rain. She saw it, one small drop of rain land on her window, like the first soldier sent out to inspect the area she thought.  
  
She climbed back up on the couch, leaned into the corner of the arm and back she smiled. She has always loved the rain, it's like it washes away all the bad from that day. It also helped her to relax. Just then the full storm came, lightning and the rain falling like knifes being thrown.  
  
Three Story's Down.  
  
Jess was reading when it started raining-layed out on his couch reading. When he heard the loud roar of thunder he closed his book and walked over to the window. It was completely dark outside except for a few street lights that lit up a small portion of the road.  
  
He smiled remembering how much Rory loved the rain. He never really liked it until he had met her. She had changed his life so much, nobody could understand.  
  
*** I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
  
Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through  
  
On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too  
  
But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
  
I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind  
  
All the heaven's rivers come to light and I see it all unwind  
  
I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane  
  
And when I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain  
  
Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
  
Liked the rain always calling for you I'm falling for you now  
  
Just like the rain  
  
When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me  
  
It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see  
  
That it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain  
  
Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you falling  
  
Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
  
Liked the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now  
  
Just like the rain I have fallen for you  
  
I'm falling for you know just like the rain  
  
And when the night falls on our better days  
  
And we're looking to the sky  
  
For the winds to take us high above the plains  
  
I know that we'll find better ways to look into the eye  
  
of the storms that will be calling  
  
Forever we'll be falling  
  
Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
  
Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
  
Like the rain  
  
Like the rain  
  
Like the rain  
  
Like the rain  
  
Like the rain  
  
Like the rain  
  
Like the rain ***  
  
Jess smiled, slowly turning from the window covered with rain. He walked over to a table grabbing his keys then heading out the door.  
  
Upstairs.  
  
Rory sat in her chair by the window. She had a book and a open mind so the book could take her anywhere. And with the rain outside it helped her focus. Focus to keep her mind clear of thoughts that might float threw. When she heard the knock on her door she jumped.  
  
Rory: Maybe I'm too focused.  
  
She shook her head and got up, setting her book on the window seal. She walked to the door and looked through the peephole. She smiled, but then the smile quickly faded. What did he want? Especially today. She shook her head and bit her bottom lip. Then hearing another knock she realized she had yet to open the door.  
  
She sighed, unlocking the door slowly and opening it at the same pace. He stood there soaking wet; his clothes were clinging to his body, the form of his body shaping all the muscles. His hair was messy she noted, but then she wondered if it was from the rain or not meeting a comb that morning. She picked the rain. She then met his eyes, they were unreadable. She opened the door fully and motioned for him to come in.  
  
He did, he stepped right in and headed to the bathroom. He came back out with one of her beach towels, drying his hair. She bit her lip again, not sure of what to say or how. After what seemed like eternity she walked over to him with her arms outstretched.  
  
Rory: Here let me take those and put them in the dryer.  
  
He didn't move just stood there and shook his head 'no'. He now wondered why he had come over.  
  
R: Tristan, you're going to get sick.  
  
He met her eyes; they were so full of blue, and concern.  
  
Tristan: I don't have anything else to wear.  
  
Rory nodded then held up one finger. She ran to her closet and pulled out a big blanket. She brought it back to him.  
  
R: Here.  
  
T: What's this for?  
  
R: To cover up with. Now take it and go in the bathroom and change.  
  
T: Into a blanket?  
  
R: Into a blanket.  
  
He slowly took the blanket from her. Keeping his eyes on her his cocky smirk appeared.  
  
T: Well Mary, if you want me to strip and jump under the blanket then I don't have to go into the bathroom. Unless you just like surprises. Join me Mary? I don't want to be alone.  
  
Rory felt her cheeks get hot and knew they were red. She lowered her head smiling. After she composed herself she looked back up into his blue eyes.  
  
R: No that's ok Trish. I think I'll pass this one.  
  
Tristan slowly started backing away in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
T: Whatever suits you.  
  
He then turned and disappeared into the bathroom. Rory let out a long breath. She wondered what he was doing here, she turned headed to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
Tristan finally emerged from the bathroom with the blanket around his waist. Rory had just come out of the kitchen with the coffee, she stopped. She let her eyes roam over his chest, over every single muscle, its movement. She brought her eyes to his, but she couldn't find them, they were looking out her window at the rain. She smiled as she walked to him, he hadn't seen her little drool fest.  
  
R: Here.  
  
Rory handed him a cup, steam coming out the top and the sides of the hot cup warmed his hands. He let the blanket slip down a little over his hip. He still had his underwear on, good she thought. She looked back at his face, he was grinning. Again she turned red.  
  
R: Are you trying to seduce me?  
  
Tristan's smile grew.  
  
T: I don't know, is it working?  
  
Rory lightly shook her head no, then handed him her cup.  
  
R: Hold that, I'm going to throw your clothes in the dryer.  
  
T: Is holding your coffee seducing you?  
  
R: Nope.  
  
T: Well I'm already seduced and you haven't even put my clothes in the dryer yet.  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
R: Yea well I'll be right back, I have to go downstairs. Then we can talk about what's up.  
  
She grabbed his wet clothes and headed out the door.  
  
Song By: Clint Black - "Like The Rain" 


	21. One Wrong Can Make A Right

A/N: Everyone thanks for the reviews, and nature-girlie that's not quite what happens. Good guess though, I didn't even think of doing that. Hmmp.. Nice, that would have been good. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Like I said before this story is coming to an end soon.. I just don't know how soon. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 31  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
*** Everybody's talking  
  
But they don't say a thing  
  
They look at me with sad eyes  
  
But I don't want the sympathy  
  
Its cool you didn't want me  
  
Sometimes you can't go back  
  
But why'd you have to go and make a mess like that  
  
Well I just have to say  
  
Before I let go  
  
Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
What you did was low ***  
  
Rory was sitting on her couch across from Tristan. He was still wrapped in the blanket, but Rory didn't care. She could feel tears beginning to flood her eyes. What he had just told her, confessed to her made her want to scream. But instead she just sat there and stared at him.  
  
Tristan adjusted himself on the couch. He didn't mean to hurt her; he didn't really have an excuse. But he knew he had to do or tell her something. But after telling her that, he wasn't sure what needed to be said. So instead he just stared at her coffee table, playing things back in his mind. Hoping he could figure something out, maybe a counter attack. But he knew deep down there was no counter attack, it was all his fault.  
  
Rory moved her gaze from him to something on the wall. She couldn't look at him anymore. She started thinking of what had just happened within that hour or so. She didn't to want but it just pushed its way into her mind.  
  
***FlashBack***  
  
An Hour Before.  
  
Tristan and Rory were sitting on the couch, both drinking their coffee. Rory set her cup down and looked up at Tristan with a smile on her face.  
  
Rory: So what's up? How you been?  
  
Tristan looked at her, and then set his cup down also.  
  
Tristan: I've been good, thanks. But I've got something I really need to tell you.  
  
All of a sudden a knot formed in Rory's stomach.  
  
R: Um. ok. Shoot.  
  
T: Well I've been feeling guilty for freaking on you about not telling me about Jess.  
  
Rory nodded her head.  
  
T: The reason is because; I was seeing another girl when I was with you.  
  
To Rory all time stopped, her mouth dropped open. She didn't have any feelings for Tristan, she knew that. But the fact that she had at one time, and that he had told her that he loved her. That hurt. She slowly closed her mouth and looked away from him trying to comprehend what he just said. "Seeing another girl..." It wasn't clicking and she knew it wasn't.  
  
T: Rory.  
  
Tristan reached over to Rory's hand, but she jumped up off the couch with one hand on her forehead. She paced over to the door of her kitchen. "Why won't it click?" She kept asking herself, but what he just said seemed like a broken record in her head. Finally she walked back to the side of the couch.  
  
R: Are you serious? Seeing another girl?  
  
Tristan just nodded his head, he then stood also.  
  
T: Rory I let me expl-  
  
R: Let you explain? I thought you loved me?  
  
T: I did Rory, I do.  
  
R: Then...Ughhh...  
  
She threw her hands in the air. No words would come out to back her up. She turned on her heels and headed to her door.  
  
R: I'm going to get your clothes I'll be right back.  
  
She walked out the door, slamming it behind her.  
  
***EndFlashback***  
  
Rory was now standing again. Tristan stood also and walked over to her. He had changed back into his dry clothes.  
  
T: I guess I should go now.  
  
Rory just stared out her window. The rain made her tears want to fall even more.  
  
T: Ok well.. You got my number so I'll-  
  
Rory cut him off by glaring at him. It seemed as if she was shooting daggers from her eyes into his. Her normal joyful, excited blue eyes were now full of nothing but coldness and pain.  
  
R: Your number, your number?  
  
Rory looked back towards the window and forced out a laugh. Then she looked back at him, happy with the confused look on his face.  
  
R: After what you just told me, I don't need your number or you. So go ahead and leave you know where the door is.  
  
*** No I don't need your number  
  
There's nothing left to say  
  
Except I never thought it'd hurt this much to be sane  
  
My friends are outside waiting  
  
I've gotta go  
  
Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
What you did was low  
  
What you did was low (low)  
  
What you did was low (low)  
  
What you did was low (low)  
  
I walk out of this darkness  
  
With no sense of regret  
  
And I go with a clear conscience  
  
We both know that you can't say that  
  
Here's to show  
  
For all the time I loved you so  
  
So  
  
Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
What you did was low ***  
  
Tristan lowered his head and moved around Rory. Just as he was walking out Rory's tears slowly began to fall. Tristan shut the door and decided to take the stairs, as he was walking down he ran into someone.  
  
T: Oh hey sorry. Hey Milo.  
  
Jess looked closer to the man that had run into him. He was coming from Rory's room, and he didn't look happy.  
  
Jess: Uh. Yea hey.  
  
Tristan noted the bags that Jess had, Blockbuster and some stuff from Wal- greens. Him and Rory would never do a movie night again, he shook his head and headed on down.  
  
Jess watched Tristan, then looked up to Rory's door. Something had happened he knew it. When he reached her door it was still unlocked. He walked in a saw her by the window, he couldn't tell if she was crying or not. He set the bags down then walked over to her.  
  
J: Rory.  
  
He set his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her around to face him. She was crying.  
  
J: Rory, what's wrong? Did he hurt you?  
  
Before Jess could turn after Tristan, Rory stopped him.  
  
R: No, no not physically. And how it sounded not intentionally.  
  
Jess could tell she was being sarcastic. He let a smirk form on his lips.  
  
J: You want me to intentionally? But not you, him.  
  
Rory looked up at him, she grinned and wiped away some tears.  
  
R: No that's ok, I don't have to worry about him hurting me anymore.  
  
J: Ok, well how about I don't hurt you?  
  
R: That'd be nice.  
  
Jess leaned down and kissed Rory gently on her lips, he broke the kiss and walked her to the couch where the bags were sitting.  
  
J: Here, now I figured that some movies and junk food would go good with a nice rainy day.  
  
Rory smiled and looked up at him.  
  
R: You figured right.  
  
Song By: Kelly Clarkson - Low 


	22. Why The Summer?

A/N: Smile don't worry bout it, and you don't have to e-mail me to talk to me lol. You can write me in reviews if you want, to me it would be a little easier. I'm grounded from all internet (except fanfiction) right now so I can't check my mail. So if you sent me sorry. Thanks for the reviews, please keep reviewing!!!!!!! And nature-girlie I'm glad you still liked the chapter! Lol, thanks everyone. I'm really sorry it has to end though, and it's getting close. I've already gotten the prologue written down for the last chapter, so that I won't forget it, any part. So yea.. X_x its gunna end soon, I've really enjoyed writing this story too and getting all the reviews from everyone. Ok well enjoy the chapter.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 32  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Three Weeks Later.  
  
It was now December 10th, the snow had come and made Rory and Lorelai Gilmore very happy people. Rory had forgotten about Tristan, just shoved him out of her mind. She hadn't really forgotten him, she would never be able to forget him. But she did her best to forget what he had done her, so in doing that she figured she should go ahead and try to forget him too. Because that was one thing that she couldn't forgive, he had been seeing another girl while him and her were going out.  
  
Rory shook the thoughts away while she stepped in front of Jess's apartment door. She knocked, when he answered her eyes immediately went to his eyes. But they looked angry, then she noticed his hair, it was wet. Her eyes slowly glided down his body, she realized he must have been taking a shower, he was only wearing a towel and he was still wet from the shower. She now saw the steam rising from the warm water on him.  
  
She made herself return her gaze back to his eyes and lock them there. He was smiling now. He opened the door wider for her to come in. She walked into the apartment but just stood right inside. "This is too easy to do something." she thought.  
  
Rory: If this is a bad time I can just come back later, I mean I'm only three story's up.  
  
Jess shook his head and walked toward his bathroom.  
  
Jess: No it's ok, I'll be right back.  
  
Rory sighed and walked over to the window seat. She sat cross leg and stared out. It's not that she doesn't trust him, she doesn't trust herself. She let another long and deep breath. But it didn't seem to let the pressure off. Jess finally came back out, but this time he was wearing an oversized black long sleeve and jeans. Rory giggled, the shirt came down to almost his knees it looked like.  
  
J: What?  
  
R: Nothing, I like your shirt.  
  
Jess sat in front of her and looked down at his shirt, then back at her.  
  
J: Yea me too.  
  
Rory smiled and looked back out the window. She knew Jess was watching her, he was watching her closely, like he was sketching her. Making sure he got every single fragile line on her face. It made Rory feel special to know that he was watching her so intently.  
  
Jess knew Rory was thinking, but finding out what, everyone knew that was the hard part. Jess watched her, he wanted to remember every line. He knew he already had her memorized, but he wanted to make sure, to have like a backup just in case something happened and he forgot. He lets out a loud breath. "Yea right, and that would happen when?" He thought to himself, then realized Rory was staring at him. She returned her gaze back to the world that stood right outside of the glass.  
  
Jess put his hand on Rory's and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. Rory smiled, she loved the small simple gestures. They were small but yet they showed and meant so much.  
  
J: What you thinking Rory?  
  
Rory looked over at him, her smile still in place.  
  
R: I'm just happy for mom.  
  
Jess put his arm around her and pulled her to him, she was laying into his chest. He spoke in a whisper in her ear.  
  
J: Me too.  
  
Rory put her head back on his shoulder and looked back out the window. Everything was so white, so perfect, finally everything was so right. Her smile faded into a happy grin as she stared out at the white sidewalks.  
  
Stars Hallow.  
  
Lorelai sat in the diner looking out the window at the snow falling. It was her favorite time of the year. She had always wanted to get married in the snow. She froze. "If I've always wanted to get married in the snow, then why am I getting married in like June?" She asked herself turning to find Luke to start questioning him. She placed her hands on the edge of the counter and pushed off to stand. She walked around behind the counter.  
  
Lorelai: Luke! Lukeeee!  
  
Luke walked out of the storage room as Lorelai was walking into the kitchen.  
  
Luke: What?  
  
He walked up behind the counter by the kitchen door and waited for Lorelai to come back out.  
  
L: Ah there you are.  
  
Luke: I think so.  
  
L: You sure it's not one of your clones?  
  
Luke: Positive.  
  
L: Ok good because I wouldn't want to talk to your clones about this.  
  
Luke: About what?  
  
L: Why are we getting married in June?  
  
Luke: Um.. I don't know. You decided.  
  
L: Well why did you let me decide? I hate the summer-well beside the fact that Rory can come home a little more-but it's always hot. And I would be all sweaty in that long gown, and you in that black tuxedo. Ehh.  
  
Luke: I didn't exactly think about it. So what are you saying?  
  
L: I want to get married at the beginning of January.  
  
Luke froze and stared at her, he didn't expect it to be that early.  
  
Luke: January?  
  
Lorelai nodded her head with a happy grin on her face.  
  
L: Early, early January.  
  
Luke: Um. ok.  
  
L: I was thinking, lets get married on the first. That way we can celebrate New Years and our wedding. That means more drinks and partying!  
  
Luke sighed.  
  
Luke: Not the first.  
  
L: Awww party pooper. Alright when were you thinking?  
  
Luke: Well I was thinking the twenty-fourth.  
  
L: Why the twenty-fourth?  
  
Luke: I don't know, it's an even day-I like even numbers-and it's a Saturday.  
  
L: Ahhh, thinking good. Now get me some coffee my coffee angel.  
  
Lorelai hit the counter twice as she walked around to sit again. 


	23. An Unknown Roadtrip

A/N: I found my Hackie Sack! Lol, sorry but yesterday me and my friends were playing with my hackie sack, and I had to go to my locker and I asked one of my friends to keep it and give it to me later. So he kept it (or so I thought) but when I got back he didn't have it and none of my other friends had it. But someone said they had seen it on the ground when we all walked off. But today we had a four hour homeroom and Chad, I'm going to name him because he's special he found my hackie sack! (My hackie sack is special I have been through a lot with this hackie sack, its name is Johnny) Anyway, some guy in Chad's homeroom had it and was coloring it with a black sharpie, so now my hackie sack is not all fire no more, it's black. So I have it soaking in the bathtub, hopefully that will help. Ok lol sorry about all that.. Wow jeez ok, well Gilmore Girls comes on tonight so remember to watch, thanks for all the reviews everyone and enjoy!!!!  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 33  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory was sitting in her chair by her window, she was reading but when it started to snow it had stopped her. She loved the snow, she loved to watch it fall from the sky before it hits anything and anyone touches it. She had watched the snow fall the day before with Jess, she had never done that before. She smiled and returned her eyes to her book, but it was they were brought back up to someone walking in her apartment. Jess. She had given him a key. She smiled, and then she saw a list in his hand as he walked toward her.  
  
Rory: What's that?  
  
Jess: Get up.  
  
R: What?  
  
J: Get up. Just get up and get packed.  
  
Rory set her book down and stood up right in front of him.  
  
R: Why?  
  
J: Why all of a sudden are you asking so many questions?  
  
R: Because I have work tomorrow. J: No you don't.  
  
R: Ah Jess yes I do.  
  
J: Not anymore.  
  
Rory walked around Jess and into her kitchen. She pulled a glass out of a cabinet and filled it with coke. Then she turned back to face him.  
  
R: What do you mean not anymore? Want some?  
  
She held the glass up in the air as if she was toasting, then when Jess shook his head no she drank.  
  
J: You just don't have to go, so let's just go and get you packed.  
  
R: For what though?  
  
She set her glass on the counter.  
  
J: For something.  
  
R: Something hmm. What would that something consist of?  
  
She moved closer to Jess.  
  
J: Things.  
  
R: Things, what type of things?  
  
Rory put her arms around Jess's neck and kissed him.  
  
J: A road, trees, buildings, people, water, sky, birds, dead animals on the side of the road-  
  
Rory pulled away real quick and reached for her coke.  
  
R: Ok I think that's enough with listing for you. I'll get a court order saying you aren't allowed to list anymore.  
  
Jess smirked.  
  
J: Well that's not completely fair since I do work in a bookstore.  
  
R: Well you'll just have to figure out a way around that now won't you.  
  
J: I guess I will, will this work?  
  
Jess pulled Rory too him and kissed her gently on the lips. He slowly moved his lips from her mouth down her neck to her shoulder, and left soft kisses on her shoulder. Rory had her arms around his neck again playing with his hair.  
  
R: I guess that could work. You can pay me in daily payments.  
  
Rory smiled when Jess pulled back to look at her.  
  
J: I guess that could work.  
  
He smirked and kissed her again.  
  
J: Now will you please just go pack, please.  
  
R: Fine.  
  
J: Here's what you need.  
  
Jess handed Rory the list he had come in with. Rory scanned over it, and then stopped. Without looking up she asked.  
  
R: Why do I need-  
  
J: No, no question about what you need. Just go pack, now go.  
  
Rory looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Then headed out of the kitchen to her bedroom.  
  
Stars Hallow.  
  
Luke was over at Lorelai's; he was upstairs in her bedroom making sure she was packing everything. He had just all of a sudden come over and handed her a list and told her to start packing everything. He wouldn't tell her where they were going, just to get packed that she didn't have to work that it had been taken care of.  
  
So there she was, Luke sitting on her bed watching her like a hawk. Her suitcase beside him, he was scanning everything making sure everything on the list was now in her suitcase. Lorelai walked from her closet with both hands full of clothes, she set them messy in her suitcase, and then placed her hands on her hips.  
  
Lorelai: Why do I have to pack? Why are you making me do this? You know I hate to pack.  
  
Luke: Why are you doing this with your clothes?  
  
Luke started folding her clothes and put them in her suitcase correctly.  
  
Luke: They get all wrinkled.  
  
L: Wow, you fold clothes. Never knew that.  
  
Luke stopped and looked up at her.  
  
Luke: Lorelai just finish getting packed.  
  
L: Fine.  
  
Lorelai slowly walked away back to her closet.  
  
New York.  
  
Rory walked around to the passenger side of Jess's truck, she opened the door and got in. Jess shut the tailgate and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper, it was a map with-in bright red ink-one single line drawn to show his route, then a large red X to show the destination. The X was marked on Virginia. On the side of the paper had a number, it said Luke cell beside it. Jess grinned and shoved the paper back in his pocket. "This was going to be fun." He thought as he walked around to get in his truck. He started it and drove off. 


	24. Somewhere Else

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it took so long for an update. I was just way too busy, couldn't do anything at all this past weekend. I was off Friday for the fair, went to that with my mom, my sister, and one of my sister's friends. Then Saturday I had a Color Guard competition (I'm on the Color Guard team at my school). Anyway, we won first place in inspection!!!! YAY!!! It was our first competition of the year too! I'm so happy, there's three in school Color Guard teams, and the team I'm on is a sophomore team, and the rest is seniors and juniors. But everyone calls my team the Barbie Guard because we're all blondes (well I'm dirty blonde so. yea anyways lol sorry). But yea, ok. Sorry for all these story's guys. I just get a little too caught up here. I feel like you all listen to me, so yea anyway thank for the reviews everyone! Thanks, thanks, thanks! Love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have fun reading!  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 34  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Jess pulled through the drive and back out onto the road. Rory handed him a burger wrapped in a paper with a large yellow M on it. Rory pulled one out for herself, she unwrapped it, took a bite. She grimaced.  
  
Rory: Jeez, I don't understand why there are so many McDonalds around. Their so nasty.  
  
She threw the burger back in the bag, took out a fry, and took a bite; it ended up in the bag also. She shrugged and took a sip of her soda then let her gaze return to the world that was right outside her window.  
  
Jess reached into his pocket and pulled the little map out again. He scanned it, and then a couple signs on the side of the road, then looked at the map again before shoving it back in his pocket. Rory turned to him.  
  
R: Where are we going?  
  
She asked for like the fiftieth time. Jess smiled and just shook his head.  
  
Jess: Don't worry you'll like it.  
  
Jess sighed. They should be getting there tomorrow; they had been on the road for four days. "Hopefully Luke and Lorelai left at the set time." Jess kept thinking to himself. He smiled at the fact that Luke and him had set the whole trip up without the girls knowing.  
  
Somewhere Else.  
  
Lorelai took a sip of her coffee, set it down. She looked at Luke.  
  
Lorelai: Luke,  
  
Luke: What Lorelai?  
  
His voice showed a little aggravation.  
  
L: Are we there yet?  
  
Lorelai smiled but Luke gave her a bone chilling glance.  
  
Luke: Lorelai I'm not even going to answer that.  
  
L: Why? It's a reasonable question.  
  
Luke: Not when you just asked it one minute ago.  
  
L: How do you know? Did you count?  
  
Luke: Actually yes, and to tell you the truth it took you thirty-eight seconds to ask.  
  
L: You lie, you just counted slow.  
  
She took another sip of her coffee, smiled.  
  
L: Luke, are we there yet?  
  
Again, Somewhere Else.  
  
Rory had fallen asleep, Jess smiled. He loved watching her sleep. It made her look more innocent than she already did. He reached to the back seat and grabbed a small pillow that she had brought. He carefully put it behind her head. He return his eyes to the road, smile still in place. Her innocent face plastered in his mind, his memories. He looked at her again.  
  
Rory stirred, she felt his eyes on her. Sometimes it made her uncomfortable, but right now it didn't. She opened her eyes hoping to see two dark brown eyes meeting her blue eyes. But she didn't, they were placed on the road. Carefully watching, protecting she thought. She smiled. He looked over at her; he returned her smile with one of his own, one that lightened his face up a bit. Didn't make him look as mean. His eyes went back to the road in front of them. Rory let her eyes linger on Jess for a while longer then let them close, only to see him again in her sleep. 


	25. Virginia?

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so, so, so very sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I went to Tennessee last weekend for my cousins wedding (10-12- 03). The same day LSU lost so poorly to the Florida Gators. And then Tuesday evening I was running down my road and wiped out on my left hand and broke my left ring finger. So it's kinda hard to type now. But I'm pulling through! Sorry this is so short, but because of my finger it's really hard to type.. So I'll try my best to make it up to you guys! I promise! Please keep the reviews coming! Thanks guys!  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
P.S. I forgot, if there's any mistakes like with the W, S, Q, A, Z, X, C, D, E, Or Shift it's because of my finger, I'm having trouble typing those letters lol. Ok bye now.  
  
What The Heart Wants 35  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Jess was extremely happy that Rory was asleep. Even happier that she was asleep when they had crossed the Virginia state line. He didn't really want her to know where they were going just yet. He pulled in the parking spot of the hotel. He started looking around for the familiar truck. It wasn't there, or just hidden.  
  
Jess opened his truck door wondering if Lorelai had slept at all on the trip. He sighed opening the tailgate of his truck. He started grabbing luggage and carrying them into the hotel room.  
  
Rory opened her to see Jess carrying their bags into the hotel room. She smiled. He had been so quiet the whole trip. She sat up looking around for a sign to show her location. But she found nothing. She stretched then opened her door, and climbed out. Heading into the hotel room she heard two male voices. She recognized them both; she smiled and ran inside, hugging the surprised Luke.  
  
Rory: What are you doing here? Where's mom, is she here?  
  
Luke and Jess just looked at each other then back at Rory.  
  
Luke: And what makes you think that Lorelai would be with me?  
  
R: Well you two are engaged.  
  
The two men once again looked at each other; they shook their heads then looked back at Rory.  
  
Jess: Valid reason.  
  
Rory put her shoulders back and raised her head.  
  
R: Thought so. Now where is she?  
  
Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, handed it to Rory.  
  
Luke: Room 317.  
  
R: Oooo an upstairs room, nice!  
  
Jess: Yea, and by the pool.  
  
Luke: It's not like I tried. It was the only one they had available.  
  
J: Uh huh, I'm sure you're aware that along with that pool there's a Jacuzzi that you can reserve.  
  
Luke's cheeks turned a light pink. He turned to Rory.  
  
Luke: She's up there; sure she'd like to see you.  
  
R: Uh huh Luke. Bye Jess.  
  
Rory leaned up and kissed Jess before leaving out the door.  
  
Rory slid the key into the door. Jess had been right, it was right by the pool. She turned the key, then the door knob and pushed. When she walked in it was like walking into a concert. Rory put her palms to her ears and pushed trying to block out some of the noise. She started looking for the stereo, when she found it she hit the power button. Then an upset Lorelai came charging out of a room.  
  
Lorelai: What do yo... Rory!  
  
Lorelai ran to Rory throwing her arms around her, engulfing each other in a hug. When Lorelai finally pulled away she smiled.  
  
L: What are you doing here?  
  
R: I don't exactly know.  
  
L: What? How can you not know?  
  
R: Well Jess wouldn't tell me where we were going.  
  
L: So Jess done the same thing huh?  
  
Lorelai turned and started back to the room she exited from, Rory following.  
  
R: Jess did the same thing, what?  
  
L: Their in it together don't you see.  
  
Lorelai turned to Rory. Rory put her hands deep in her coat pockets.  
  
R: Uh no, not exactly.  
  
L: What how can you not see?  
  
R: Well it's kinda blurry, and I'm having some trouble understanding.  
  
L: Well come see let me explain.  
  
Lorelai and Rory went and sat down on the bed.  
  
L: Luke wouldn't tell me where we were going either. I still don't know.  
  
R: Neither do I.  
  
L: Ok now do you see?  
  
R: Yes I do.. What do you think they have planned?  
  
L: Their men, can't be too big.  
  
R: Mom!  
  
Lorelai was now standing and unpacking her bag. She put her hands up in the air while holding a shirt.  
  
L: What?  
  
R: That's mean. And that's,  
  
Rory pointed to the shirt in Lorelai's hand and smiled.  
  
R: my shirt. 


	26. You And Rory?

A/N: Hey thanks everyone for understanding. And smile, that is a bright side! At least I didn't break my hand! So yea lol thanks. Just me what type of artist are you? Because I draw also. Let me know please. Anyway thanks for reviewing guys. And if any of you are reading my new story 'In Anothers Eyes' then don't worry, I've got the second chapter written on word, just got to upload it onto fanfic now. Ok well thanks everyone! Please keep the reviews coming!  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 36  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory and Lorelai were still sitting in Lorelai's hotel room talking about the guys. But the two hadn't seen either of the guys since they had arrived.  
  
"Rory, where are the boys?"  
  
"In my room."  
  
"In my room, I'm not sure if I should be happy for you or mad since one of those guys is my fiancée."  
  
Lorelai smiled at Rory who was giving her mom a dirty look.  
  
"Yea mom, me and Luke. Wow, that man he's crazy alright. Let me tell ya."  
  
Rory said with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." Lorelai screeched while smiling, she picked up a pillow and pegged it at Rory across the room.  
  
Rory retaliated by picking up the pillow and jumping on the bed and smothering her mom with the pillow. Both girls were laughing and in a full- fledged pillow fight, when they heard a bump in the bedroom. Both jumped and looked around. Then Lorelai burst into a fit of laughter, and fell onto the bed, Rory just staring at her.  
  
"Mom. Mom, what."  
  
Rory looked around the room again.  
  
"Mom I don't get it."  
  
Lorelai sat up trying to contain the giggles.  
  
"It came from below; the person below us hit the ceiling."  
  
Lorelai laid back down again in another full-fledge giggle attack, with Rory laying right beside in a giggle attack also.  
  
When Luke and Jess came into the room Lorelai and Rory hadn't heard them, they were still laughing. Jess and Luke just stood in the doorway and looked at each other, then back at the two girls, and then looked around the room trying to find whatever it was that had made them go psycho. Rory was still giggling when she spoke.  
  
"Mom I think we're being watched."  
  
Lorelai and Rory sat up in bed and looked at the two men. Lorelai folded her arms and put on a serious face and looked Luke straight in the eyes.  
  
"So Luke, you've been in my daughter's room."  
  
A confused expression crossed Luke's face. He looked to Jess for help.  
  
"Be careful what you say, there may be something more to this." Jess whispered to Luke, and then just merely smirked at him.  
  
Luke turned back to Lorelai's ungrateful stair.  
  
"Yea I've been in her room, I've had fix things." Luke said slowly and carefully.  
  
Lorelai's mouth dropped open; she looked over to Rory whose mouth was also wide open.  
  
"So Rory did he fix those things?"  
  
"Well mom, I can't say he did."  
  
Lorelai looked back at Luke.  
  
"So you try and fix my daughters things, you can't even fix them and then you think you can fix my things so you ask to marry me, after being with my daughter."  
  
Luke's mouth dropped open as Jess and Rory start to laugh.  
  
"What? I.Lorelai, no...Rory, no offense...She's to young...No Lorelai..."  
  
"So now you're saying that Rory isn't good enough for you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Jess was now-for the first time any of them had ever seen-in a fit of laughter.  
  
"No, it's just that it's Rory. She's more like a daughter than a friend.. That would be just wrong!"  
  
Rory looked over to Lorelai.  
  
"He's blushing mom."  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory.  
  
"Aww he is!"  
  
Luke threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Come on, are you two kidding me. Is this some type of sick Gilmore joke or something?"  
  
Rory and Lorelai smiled at each other then looked at Luke and at the same time spoke.  
  
"Yes."  
  
A Couple Minutes Later.  
  
Jess, Rory, Luke, and Lorelai were all sitting on the bed. Both men holding their women. And every one of them feeling that it was so perfect. Luke looked at Jess, Jess nodded. Rory and Lorelai both saw the nod; Lorelai raised her eyebrow and grinned at Rory. Then Luke interrupted their unspoken conversation.  
  
"So you two are probably wondering where we are."  
  
Rory looked at Lorelai and smiled.  
  
"Not really." Rory said faking a yawn.  
  
"Yea, I'm just kinda tired." Lorelai stretched then faked a yawn also.  
  
"Oh, well ok." Luke looked at Jess who was just as confused as Luke.  
  
"Well what's the sleeping arrangements going to be?" Jess asked as Rory turned her head and looked at him.  
  
"Well,"  
  
Lorelai scooted away from Luke so she could see everyone's face.  
  
"Tonight, let's have me and Rory up here and you two downstairs. Then, we can switch."  
  
"Ok that's fine." Rory said looking back at Jess again.  
  
Jess and Luke both shook their heads. Then got up and left the room to the downstairs room. Rory and Lorelai looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Did you see their faces it was so great!" Lorelai said.  
  
"Yea I know, they wanted to keep us in suspense but nuh uh. You're messing with Gilmore's now buddy."  
  
Both girls started laughing then got up and climbed into bed, only to talk more about their men.  
  
Ooo and pillow fight part of this story actually happened. My mom, my sis, my best friend Macy, and me all were in a hotel room in Texas. And somehow a pillow fight was started, it was Macy, and me against my mom, and my sis. And it was a great pillow fight! Then we heard this loud thump, and it came from below us lol. My mom was like "I think that means for us to stop." Then we all laid on the beds laughing. Lol it was fun! Just wanted to tell you guys that. Lol ok sorry ^_^.. 


	27. Enough Chocolate For Their Great Grandki...

A/N: Hey thanks guys, what's up? Nothing here, I found out Saturday that my finger isn't broken just bruised and beat up pretty bad. I got my X- rays done Thursday, so yea. At least it's not broken; my doctor had told me it most likely was. And it felt like it so yea. Anyways, thanks everyone for your reviews. I really look forward to them! And smile your stories are funny! So don't say that!!!! Lol, ok bye guys, please review and please if you have time please check out my new story 'In Anothers Eyes' please and thank you!!!  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 37  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory and Lorelai were awakened by two male voices and the smell of coffee. Both girls slowly rose in their bed; with their eyes still closed they searched for the coffee cups with their hands. Only to hear a stern "No." Rory recognized the voice, and slowly opened her eyes. But ended up closing them quickly, because the guys had opened the curtains and let the sun in. Rory fell back in bed and covered her face.  
  
"Mom, mom, they've turned against us! They won't let us have the coffee, and don't open your-"  
  
"Oh my gosh it's bright! I think I'm dieing!" Lorelai said and she also fell back into bed covering her face.  
  
"Eyes. Sorry I tried to warn you."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
Jess and Luke both looked at the two girls and shook their heads. They wouldn't even open their eyes for coffee.  
  
"That's just amazing." Jess said sitting at the end of the bed.  
  
"I guess you and I will just have to drink this stuff." Luke said.  
  
Lorelai threw her pointer finger up in the air, and then spoke.  
  
"Now that's the biggest lie I have ever heard come out of your mouth Luke Danes."  
  
"Yea Luke, I can even vouch for that." Rory said still hiding her face.  
  
"Now why is that?" Luke sat at the end of the bed also.  
  
"Because you hate coffee, it will kill me and Rory. Or so you say." Lorelai flew up to a sitting position in the bed, her eyes wide open. "Now give me my coffee or I shall hurt you!"  
  
Luke and Jess looked at each other smiling, but Luke didn't give Lorelai her coffee.  
  
"Luke!"  
  
Lorelai looked at the clock on the nightstand, it read 6:30.  
  
"Ooo you better give me that coffee, you got me up at six-thirty and I didn't even have to be up!" Lorelai reached for the coffee, but Luke pulled it away.  
  
"You have to get Rory up in order to get your coffee." Jess said nodding toward Rory, who was asleep again.  
  
Lorelai gave both men her pouty face.  
  
"Aww now that's no fair, it's too early." Lorelai threw her hands into her lap.  
  
"Wake Rory get free coffee, don't wake Rory you have to buy your own and this poison goes in the garbage." Luke said with a smile.  
  
"Fine, but I'd still drink it out of the garbage."  
  
Lorelai turned to Rory and started to shake her.  
  
"Rory get up otherwise we have to buy our own coffee! Rory get up! Get up so we can have free coffee!"  
  
Rory opened her eyes and looked at Lorelai.  
  
"Mom it's too early and too bright." Rory said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Rory answer me this, which is better, free coffee or having to buy coffee?"  
  
"That's dumb, free." Rory said in a low voice.  
  
"Ok, so get up and we get free coffee."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. Now get up, I want my free coffee!" Lorelai started to push Rory.  
  
Rory sat up in the bed her eye slightly open, Jess was staring at her.  
  
"Jess, quit staring at me."  
  
"Open your eyes." Jess said smirking, while Lorelai tried to get her coffee.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So you can get free coffee."  
  
Rory's eyes slowly opened and she saw Luke finally give Lorelai her coffee. Then she turned to Jess and he handed her a cup then kissed her forehead. She smiled, and then saw that the guys were completely dressed and started to wonder what they had planned. She looked back at Luke when he started to speak.  
  
"Ok, now you two hurry up and drink those then go get dressed. Ok."  
  
Rory and Lorelai shook their heads and climbed out of bed as the guys left the hotel room.  
  
***  
  
The four were driving down the interstate in Jess's truck. Lorelai and Rory in the backseat and Jess and Luke in the front trying to find their way around Richmond, Virginia. Lorelai and Rory were looking at signs that they past, hoping for a clue as to where they were going.  
  
"I hope we're going to get something to eat." Rory said grinning to Lorelai.  
  
"Yea, I wonder what type of food joints they got around here." Lorelai grinned back.  
  
"Don't know mom, but hopefully their all good."  
  
Finally they passed a sign that said Hershey's chocolate factory. The guys hoped that the girls hadn't seen it, but of course they had. But they didn't want to ruin the boys surprise so they didn't say anything to them. They just sat in the back seat grinning to each other, because today they were going to see enough chocolate to last till their great grandkids. 


	28. But It Wouldn't Of Been Any Fun That Way

A/N: Thanks so much for all the supporting reviews guys. But unfortunately the story is almost over; I've already gotten the last chapter planned out. It's going to be good too! The story only has maybe five chapters left, and if there ends up being more than that I'll be very surprised. But I again, thank you all very much for the reviews. Now onto the story! ]  
  
P.S. Thanks Smile for the suggestion for Rory and Jess's pillow fight. I strongly considered it, now just read the story and see if I used it lol. Ok bye, bye. ^_^  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 38  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Rory and Lorelai walked into the upstairs hotel room. Both with chocolate filled hands and shoving more chocolate in their mouths. Lorelai stopped in the door and looked over at Rory.  
  
"Oh man that was so great!" Lorelai said shoving more chocolate into her mouth.  
  
Rory started giggling when she saw her mothers face. She had chocolate all over her mouth.  
  
"What?" Lorelai said.  
  
Rory pointed to her own mouth, still smiling but hoping her mom would get it. Lorelai pointed at her mouth also a confused expression covering her face.  
  
"Your mouth mom." Rory finally said pointing to Lorelai's mouth now.  
  
Lorelai's confused expression disappeared while a surprised expression took its place. She started wiping her mouth with the back of her hands.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Rory swallowed the chocolate that was in her mouth.  
  
"All gone, where are the guys?"  
  
"Oh their bringing in my boxes of chocolate." Lorelai smiled when she saw Luke and Jess walk in both holding five large boxes of chocolate.  
  
Rory's eyes became very large. "You bought more!" She looked from the boxes back to her mom. "When did you get those? And what do you need them for?"  
  
"Uh well souvenirs." Lorelai smiled. "And I got them while you and Jess went to look at that giant chocolate ladybug." Lorelai put more chocolate in her mouth, trying not to make eye contact with her daughter.  
  
"Mom, you can't eat all that chocolate by yourself." Rory put her hand out suggesting the boxes.  
  
"Like I said their souvenirs so I won't be eating them by myself."  
  
"Lorelai you told me you were going to make some chocolate popsicles." Luke said as he walked up to the two girls.  
  
Lorelai turned to him. "No I didn't. You must have imagined that or decided that's what you were going to do with your box."  
  
"Lorelai, chocolate is bad for you." Luke said as he put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Yea Lorelai it's bad for you, so another words Luke doesn't eat it," Jess walked around to Rory and put his arm around her waist. "And you will die at forty." Jess smirked at Lorelai's aggravated expression.  
  
"And you truly love him?" Lorelai nodded her head at Jess.  
  
Rory shook her head and looked up at Jess. "Yea, I do." She smiled at Jess. "But quit changing the subject."  
  
"Ah, fine I want to go home and make chocolate popsicles, heck I want to bathe in the stuff." Lorelai threw her hands in the air.  
  
"I wouldn't bathe in frozen chocolate that could get pretty cold." Jess watched Lorelai.  
  
"Yea well it's about to get pretty cold in here." Lorelai charged at Jess.  
  
"Whoa, whoa.." Jess said holding up his hands while Luke grabbed Lorelai by the waist and Rory stood in between her mom and boyfriend.  
  
"Lorelai come on I was joking, you should know that." Jess said still holding his hands in the air, until Lorelai just stopped and died laughing. Everyone was looking at her like she had finally gone insane.  
  
"Mom?" Rory reached out to her mother.  
  
"Jess you should have seen your face, I wish I would've had a camera." Lorelai grabbed her stomach and fell onto the floor laughing.  
  
"Um well Luke we're going to leave you with her now ok." Rory said grabbing Jess and walking towards the door.  
  
"But, Rory wait, what do I-" Luke was cut off by the door being shut. He looked down at his fiancée who had abruptly stopped laughing. Lorelai stood and looked Luke in the face, then said. "Well I finally got them to leave." She smiled then kisses him.  
  
***  
  
Rory was sitting on the bed waiting for Jess to get done brushing his teeth. When he came out she looked at him smiling.  
  
"So you and Luke planned this all by yourselves?"  
  
Jess sat down beside her. "Yea, why? Did you enjoy it?"  
  
"Yea it was great! But you could've given me some type of warning."  
  
"But then it wouldn't of been any fun that way." He smiled and leaned over to kiss her.  
  
Rory pulled a pillow out from behind her and hit him in the face; Jess fell on his back on the bed. Rory bounced up holding tightly to her pillow. Jess grabbed the other pillow and smirked at her, standing also. "You could have given me a warning you know." Jess rubbed his face where he was hit.  
  
"But it wouldn't of been any fun that way." Rory smirked and shook her head, holding her pillow up in the air.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." As Jess spoke Rory jumped off the bed and so did Jess.  
  
He moved to the end of the bed and Rory jumped back onto the bed. "And why's that chocolate boy?" Rory said smiling, happy with herself.  
  
"Because I'm not that bad at pillow fights."  
  
With that Jess jumped onto the bed and swung his pillow at Rory. Rory swung back trying to block his swing, but his hit her in the face. Rory fell to the bed, but she rolled onto the floor to get away from him.  
  
She stood and looked at him. "You sure you wanna do this? It's not to girlie?" She stuck her tongue out at him. She then backed up when he jumped off the bed. "I'm sure don't worry about it." Jess smirked.  
  
Before Rory knew it she was running around the room and swinging her pillow at Jess. She jumped onto the bed, only to fall onto her face. Her foot caught in the sheets. She rolled over to untangle her foot, but when she looked up Jess jumped her and pinned her arms to the bed.  
  
Both smiling and breathing hard Rory finally spoke. "Your right, you're not too bad."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep, you can come over every other Saturday for our pillow fights." Rory let out a deep breath.  
  
"Oh well I feel special."  
  
"You should."  
  
"So may I kiss you without being hit with a pillow?"  
  
"Yes you may."  
  
Jess's smirk turned into a grin as he leaned down and kissed Rory. He slowly started to move down her neck to her shoulder. Rory started giggling.  
  
"Jess that tickles, and can I have my hands now please?"  
  
Jess looked Rory in her eyes and saw the playfulness in them, he smiled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Rory just raised an eyebrow. But Jess let her hands go, and then went back to kissing her neck. While Rory played with Jess's hair until he moved back to her lips.  
  
***  
  
It was a little after eleven when Rory and Jess got through making out. Rory was sitting on the bed in Jess's arms.  
  
"I will if you want me too." Jess said smoothing out Rory's hair.  
  
"No, you don't have to; you can sleep in here if you want."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Jess, I just told you I don't care. If you want to sleep in the other bed you can, it doesn't matter to me." Rory turned in the bed so she could look at Jess.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok what?" Rory raised her eyebrow.  
  
"I'll sleep in here." Jess took her hand.  
  
"Ok, I told you I don't care, I love you and I trust you." Rory smiled then leaned over and pecked Jess on the lips.  
  
"I love you too." Jess kissed Rory back. Then they both went into separate rooms to get ready for bed. 


	29. Only One Mnth And Ten Dys Left

A/N: Ok, thanks everyone for the reviews. They mean lots! LCI-02/03 Rory doesn't care if Jess sleeps in the same bed as her or not, but Jess doesn't want to push something on her that she doesn't want. I know it's a tad out of char for Jess, but their older and he's matured a bit. And the reason they haven't had sex is because I'm not that type of person, just because they love each other don't mean their going to go off and do something. So that's the reasons, but I hope you still enjoyed the story. And to just me, I love horses, but I'm not all too good with the realistic drawings so I just draw the animorphs or whatever, I can't think of what their called. Like where their animals but yet they can walk and talk or whatever. Lol I know it sounds stupid, I don't care. But their really good, but I don't think their great. And I take art in school, so yea.  
  
I hope your thumb heals soon too..unless it happened awhile ago, but thanks I'm not wearing the splint thingy anymore. It got really aggravating and started to stink...ewww! But I can bend my finger now, not all the way yet but it's getting there. Ok, sorry this is so long but thanks to everyone that reviewed, and reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! Keep dem reviews coming. Please.  
  
P.S. I just wanted to let you guys know about my personal goal to reach 100 reviews before this story is over. I just want to, just because I want to. It's just I don't know why I just do. 50 was my first goal and you've all already past it, go ya'll!!!! Ok g2g write now bye.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 39  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
When Rory woke up Jess's arm was around her holding her tight, she smiled and took in a deep breath. It felt nice to have him holding her when she woke up. She rolled over to face him and her smile got bigger when she looked into his deep brown eyes. He had been laying there awake, just holding her. Jess smiled at her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Rory's smile stayed in place when she spoke.  
  
"Hey, kinda early huh?"  
  
Jess smirked.  
  
"Yea, lets go back to sleep."  
  
Rory did as he said and snuggled up against his chest then closed his eyes, Jess closed his too. The two had just fallen asleep when Lorelai and Luke walked in. Lorelai immediately walked over to the bed and just stared. Luke walked over to the window and started to pull the curtains back, Lorelai threw her hands in the air.  
  
"No, no wait. Let me wake them."  
  
Lorelai had a mischievous grin on her face, and then she jumped onto Rory and Jess. Neither moved. Lorelai started to shake Rory.  
  
"Come on Rory you gotta get up."  
  
Still no movement. Lorelai looked back at Luke-who was clearly laughing on the inside-and signaled to him to open the curtains. Luke did as Lorelai got up; both Rory and Jess started moaning. Rory tried to hide her eyes under the covers and behind Jess's body, Jess just hid under the covers and kept his eyes closed. Lorelai ran back over to the bed and started slapping them both.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Get out from under those covers! I tried to wake you two the easy way, but then you use the hard way as an excuse to get under the covers no, come on get up." Lorelai paused. "Hey Rory, I never thought of that. Luke you are taking notes right?" Lorelai turned to Luke smiling. Luke just pointed to his temple. "It's all up here."  
  
"Good." Lorelai turned back to Jess and Rory and started yelling and slapping them again. "Come on get up or I'm bringing out the cold water."  
  
Jess and Rory slowly came out from under the covers and gave Luke and Lorelai a dirty look.  
  
"What?" Jess said rubbing his eyes.  
  
Rory just leaned against his chest. Lorelai looked at the two and scanned them. Her eyes remained on Jess for a long time, and then she spoke. "Jess do you have any clothes on?"  
  
"Yes Lorelai." Jess said trying to remember.  
  
"Mom, he's got boxer's on. See." Rory pulled the covers down some for Lorelai to see red and blue striped boxers.  
  
"Rory!" Jess pulled at the covers.  
  
Rory and Lorelai just giggled.  
  
"Come on Jess get moving we gotta get out of here before traffic." Luke said heading to the dressers.  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
Jess and Rory got up and got dressed, then started packing. Once they were packed and all their luggage in Jess truck they were on the road again.  
  
***  
  
Jess brought Rory's suitcases up to her apartment; they had already put his in his apartment. Rory set her stuff down by her couch, Jess put the rest down by her couch also. Rory walked into her kitchen to check her messages, only two from work, and one from Lane.  
  
"Hey Rory its Lane. You know I never got to ask you those questions bout you and Jess and spending the night. You know I'm kinda worried. Anyway, I was calling to see how you were and to see when Lorelai's wedding is. Call back ok, quit ignoring me girl. I'm just playin, love ya."  
  
Rory smiled then hit delete. Jess walked up behind her and put his arms around her and his head on her shoulder.  
  
"How's Lane?"  
  
Rory turned to face him. She liked to look into his eyes when she talked to him.  
  
"She's good."  
  
"When is their wedding?"  
  
"Moms?"  
  
"Who else's?"  
  
"Sorry, January twenty-fourth. We've got one month and ten days to wait." Rory smiled then leaned up and kissed him.  
  
"Ah, so what are you planning to do while you wait?" Jess smirked.  
  
"Don't know, maybe go to some clubs, and dance with some guy."  
  
"Really?" Jess playfully raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly does this 'guy' look like?"  
  
"Well, he's super hot, he kisses really good, and he lives three floors down."  
  
"Really. Wow, that's gotta be nice huh?" Jess started to kiss her neck.  
  
"Yea it really is, comes in handy if you just want to see him, or need to see him."  
  
Jess stopped and looked at her. "So would this guy kill me if he found out I was kissing his girlfriend?"  
  
"Nah, I think you could take him." Rory smiled.  
  
"That's good, because I don't think I can stop myself." Jess started kissing her neck again.  
  
Rory giggled and gently pushed Jess back some. "Well Mr. you might have to." Rory kissed him gently on the lips. Jess just smirked, another reason why he loved Rory. For how she stood up for what she believed in and wanted. Jess just smirked and followed Rory to help her unpack. 


	30. Just Two More Weeks Is She Really Ready?

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update but I've been trying to pull grades up. When I got my inerume I had five F's, one was a mistake but the others weren't. I wish they were. But then my mom told me about a friend at her work that has a 1990 Mustang convertible sapphire blue. Its interior has been completely redone, and it has a new motor with less than 500 miles on it. And it's all souped up too! My dream car! So if I pull my grades up I get the car. He said he'd let my mom have it for under $5,000. So, so far I have one F left and that's in Algebra I, I failed it last yr. when I was a freshman. So yea, but anyway. Just news bout me. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter. And I started a new story too, it's a song fic. It's called 'My Love Is All I Have' so read that if you can/want too. And keep the reviews coming. Thanks guys!  
  
P.S. I lost track of how I was doing the time for Lorelai and Luke's wedding so if you guys figure it up, and I'm wrong just go with me cause I'm just guessing. Lol ok bye.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 40  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Lorelai and Luke only had two weeks left before their wedding. Rory and Jess had come down from New York to help. Lorelai was going crazy; she never stopped moving or talking. Which was normal, but now it's a nervous habit. Lorelai wouldn't go into Luke's; she kept getting Rory to go in and wouldn't tell Rory why she wouldn't go in.  
  
Rory was sitting by the bridge, her usual spot, the spot she would go to when she didn't want to be bothered or wanted to think or to read. She was watching the snow and ice; it would change colors with the suns rays. She liked seeing the different colors in the snow.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Rory turned and saw Jess slowly and carelessly walking up to her. She smiled. "Hey."  
  
Once he reached her he sat beside her and put his arm around her pulling her to him and kissed her on the forehead. "It's a little chilly out here."  
  
"Just a little." She returned her gaze to the snow as Jess gently pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Warmer?" Jess asked.  
  
"Of course." Rory looked up at Jess and smiled. She put her head on his shoulder and her bare hands in her coat pockets.  
  
Jess watched her movements and just smiled. "So your mom still.?"  
  
"Crazy?"  
  
"Well. Yea."  
  
"She always was." Rory grinned up at him.  
  
"Well I'm meaning about the wedding, how's she doing?" Jess put the arm that was originally around Rory's shoulder around her waste and then his hand into her pocket over Rory's hand.  
  
Rory tried to snuggle closer. "She's pretty much the same."  
  
"You wanna go someplace warmer?"  
  
"Why? Cold?" Rory again looked up at him, but this time with a playful smirk on her face.  
  
"Just a little." Jess put his other hand in Rory's other pocket over her hand. Rory jumped at his cold hand.  
  
"I'd say more than a little."  
  
"That's fine then." Jess stood and helped Rory up. He brought her close again trying to get more warmth.  
  
"You're using me Jess."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm not sure I like it." Rory looked over at him.  
  
"Well I know I do." Jess smirked and looked at Rory. "So where we going?"  
  
"The Gilmore Residence."  
  
"Ah. Is it warm?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Is it possibly quiet?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Jess let out a loud sigh. "Alright the Gilmore Residence it is then."  
  
***  
  
When Rory and Jess walked into the Gilmore house there was no sound. Rory looked back at Jess giving him a questioning glance, he just returned it. Rory shut the door then walked into the living room to find it perfectly clean. She headed to the kitchen and found it the same way. Jess following close behind her walked into Rory's room, then hollered. "I thought you said it would be noisy."  
  
"Well I thought mom would be home." She responded then headed towards the stairs. "Maybe she's at the Inn." Rory stated to herself.  
  
When Rory returned to her bedroom Jess was laying across her bed. "Well at least you were right about one thing, it is warm in here."  
  
Rory grinned and sat beside him on the bed. Jess sat up and started to kiss her.  
  
***  
  
"No Lorelai, I refuse to walk in front of you so that you and Sookie can determine what type of walk to walk down the isle."  
  
"Oh come on Michel."  
  
"No. Get Sookie to do it. And I shall answer phones."  
  
"Michel Sookie can't, she has to help me decide."  
  
"Yea Michel, just do it and get it over with. I'll count the blue berry's I put in your toast tomorrow morning." Sookie said.  
  
"No. I shall not be humiliated like this." Michel turned and walked off into the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai turned as Michel walked off. "But it's just us that will see you humiliate yourself." She yelled. "Ok well Michel's out."  
  
"Yup. Hey maybe I could call Jackson. No he's staying home today; I promised him he could have today off."  
  
Sookie turned to face Lorelai and found that Lorelai wasn't there. "Lorelai? Where are you?"  
  
"Over here Sookie."  
  
Sookie found Lorelai seated in a lobby chair. She walked over and sat down beside Lorelai. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Two weeks left." Lorelai said with her face resting in her hands.  
  
"I know sweetie, it's exciting." Sookie said with a large smile on her face.  
  
"I know it is but am I supposed to be this nervous?"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"It just doesn't seem like I should be this nervous." Lorelai looked up at Sookie.  
  
"I know sweetie. But come on I got some cake batter in the kitchen, it will make you feel better." Sookie stood up and grabbed Lorelai's hand then led her to the kitchen to pig out on cake batter.  
  
A/N: I know this one wasn't really that great, but the next one will be the last one. But I hope your guys enjoyed this story, and please review. 


	31. The Big Day Is Finally Here

A/N: Ok everyone so that big moment is finally here! This is the last chapter to this story. I can't believe it's finally over. It's kinda weird. Because even when I'm not updating often (like the past month) I'm still thinking of what I could write into my story. So I'm going to try and finish 'In Anothers Eyes' super quick because I have thought of another story. I'm not sure if it's been done before or not, but I don't really care because if it has it hasn't been done the exact same way as me... You get what I'm saying? I just hope you guys will like it as much as you have liked this one. So again thanks for all the supporting reviews and thanks for sticking in there with me when I had so much trouble with uploading chapters those couple of times. Thanks everyone. Smile1 told me to go out with a bang and I really hope I did. Give me your overall reviews of the story please, good or bad or both it doesn't matter. You guys have been the best. Thanks so much!  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
What The Heart Wants 41  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
"Oh jeez, oh jeez! Sookie I can't do this."  
  
"Yes you can Lorelai." Sookie said as she put more make-up on Lorelai's face.  
  
Rory sat beside her mom putting her heels on. "Mom it will be ok, Luke will be right there beside you. And I'll be right behind you. And if you want to get into deep detail Grandma and Grandpa will be right there in the front row if you need them."  
  
Rory received a dirty look from her mother for her comment. "And why would I need them?"  
  
Sookie just watched the two argue.  
  
"Well, Lane will be in the third row if you should need her." Rory looked over at Sookie real quick for support, Sookie started nodding her head and both women looked back at Lorelai.  
  
"Yea, yea Lorelai, Lane will be in the third row if you need her."  
  
Lorelai let out a loud sigh. "What will I need her for? It's my wedding, and unless she has gotten married and just not told anyone I really don't think she could help me with anything." Lorelai saw both Sookie and Rory start to say something. She pulled a flat hand under her chin from one side to the other. "Anything."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Rory answered and returned to her shoes.  
  
"Yes ma'am." And Sookie returned to Lorelai's make-up.  
  
"Hmmp." Lorelai just rolled her eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure this is right, I mean what if she said yes just because she pities me?" Luke paced back and forth across the room, then stopped and looked at Jess for an answer.  
  
Jess was sitting carelessly in a chair in his tux, which of course was putting wrinkles in it. Jess leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees then put his chin on the back of his fingers. "Yea Luke, she's marrying you because she pities you. She thinks that if you marry her then you will move in with her into her castle in the woods on top of the mountain. And then she can make you her slave."  
  
Luke just looked at Jess, and then shrugged his shoulders. "That doesn't sound too bad. Ah what am I saying?" He threw his hands in the air and started pacing again. Jess just laughed and leaned back in the chair. Luke again stopped and turned to Jess; he pointed at Jess then yelled. "What the heck do you think your doing?"  
  
"Sitting, why what does it look like to you?"  
  
"Well to me it looks like your trying to ruin my wedding by wrinkling your tux. Now get up." Luke threw his fist back with his thumb out.  
  
Jess put his hands in the air. "Ok, ok jeez." He then set his hands on the arms of the chair and pushed himself up. "I thought it was the women that were supposed to worry about these things." Luke just threw him a dirty glance, one that just made Jess smirk. "Ok listen Uncle Luke, she loves you and you love her. You both always have, you both are just too oblivious to know it." Jess walked over to Luke and put his hand on his shoulder. "Ok, trust me."  
  
Luke just looked at Jess out the corner of his eyes, and then he turned to face him. "I don't know if I should. I mean what if all that business about me becoming a slave is all true?" Both men started laughing, relieving some of the days stress.  
  
***  
  
Rory walked down the hall and out to the doorway, she glanced to her right and saw Jess standing there. She smiled, and then looked back at all the guest in their seats. There really wasn't that many, at least not to them. Just the town people and then Luke's and Lorelai's parents and close family and then some outside friends. Rory took a deep breath; she knew that once she stepped out that door that it was no turning back, she would start the process of her mother's marriage. She let the breath out then took the step, Jess held his elbow out and she put her arm threw his. Both smiling they walked down the isle together. Jess leaned over a little.  
  
"This is a little weird huh?"  
  
"A little, you might want to look up the definition."  
  
"I saw you had trouble taking that first step huh?"  
  
"A little." Rory tried to focus on keeping her smile in place and not crying.  
  
"I got a dictionary in my car, you can borrow it."  
  
With that they split and Jess walked by Luke, he gave him a pat on the shoulder then took his place behind him. Rory took her place right across from Jess. Then Sookie and Jackson walked down the isle and took their places. Then the music started and all the guest stood and turned to watch Lorelai walk down the isle. Luke looked up and there she was walking beside her father. She was wearing a long white dress, with a long train. Luke was in awe, she was more beautiful than he had ever seen. Before he knew it she was standing next to him, and the ceremony had started.  
  
The Preacher stood behind Lorelai and Luke. "Who gives this bride?"  
  
"We do." Richard answered then went and sat beside Emily. Lorelai smiled at her parents they were actually being nice. She returned her eyes to Luke's and smiled, he returned her smile with one of his own.  
  
***  
  
After the wedding Luke and Lorelai went and changed, then the reception was held in the middle of town. There were tables set up with Sookie's food on them. Then there were tables with chairs around them and people filling them. Jess and Rory were sitting beside each other. Lorelai and Luke were sitting with Sookie and Jackson. Lane and Dave were sitting with Jess and Rory.  
  
"When are the toasts going to start?" Lane squealed. "I wanna toast!"  
  
"What are you going to toast to Lane?" Rory asked after sipping her champagne.  
  
"I...I...I don't know, I just want to ok."  
  
Everyone at the table except Lane started laughing. "Alright Lane, I'll start the toasts ok." Jess grabbed his glass and stood walking out so everyone could see and hear him.  
  
Mrs. Patty hollered. "Oh everyone, a toast, a toast! Quiet now, quiet."  
  
Everything became quiet, and everyone's eyes were on Jess. He swallowed, then looked over at Rory she gave him an encouraging smile. He now regretted standing up right away, he had no idea what he was going to say. He turned to face Lorelai and Luke's table.  
  
"I'm not to sure about what I'm supposed to say, I'm not too good at these things." There was a little laugh from everyone. "But I do know that I hope you two are happy together. Everyone in this town has waited for this day to come, and I know that they have known you two, have known the story behind you both longer than I have. But when I first came here, the chemistry between you both was the very first thing that I noticed. So Luke and Lorelai Danes I hope you have a great marriage together." Everyone but Jess raised their glasses. "But I'm not done quite yet. The second person I noticed in this town." He turned and faced Rory. Rory's face went white, and her heart skipped a beat. Lane's mouth was wide open when she turned to look at Rory, but Rory didn't notice, her eyes were locked with Jess's.  
  
"When I first noticed her, I knew there was something different about her. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew it was there and that inspired me to get to know her. So I pulled some tricks to get her attention. And of course it worked." Rory started to blush and looked down, she brought her eyes back up to Jess's. "But, no one knew who done any of it. But of course she did. Nobody ever liked me, I was the rebel, the bad guy, and I always caused all the trouble. If someone accidentally spent more money than they thought they did, or didn't shelve something that they thought they had. I was automatically blamed because I was different, I wasn't from here. I was raised differently, and I didn't talk that much. So that made me trouble. But for Rory, she ignored all the warnings from people telling her that I was trouble." Jess turned and looked at all the town people. "And I have forgiven all of you for that, because I realized that it really doesn't matter." He turned back to Rory and once again locked eye contact. "But then I realized that I loved her when I left for New York and she skipped school and missed her mother's graduation to come and bring me home. But of course I was stubborn and didn't come home right away, but when I did decide to come back it was Sookie's wedding day. And she came to welcome me home, but the welcome was more than I was expecting."  
  
"Then of course I had to leave her again when things got too hard in school for me. But this time we were together. And I hurt her, I hurt her bad. I didn't want to leave; I just didn't want to disappoint her. And of course now, now I know that, that's no excuse for leaving her like that. Leaving right before major events in her life when she would need me. But then after five years we found each other again. And of all the places to meet again, in a laundry mat, when we both were behind on washing our clothes." Everyone laughed, then again it was silence and Jess continued with his story. "We've been threw a lot since I've known her and she's always stuck by me, but I truthfully can't say that for myself. I've run out on her a lot of times. But I'm thankful that I've had another chance to show her that I'm here for her. But hopefully I can make-up for one or two of the times that I've run out on her." Jess looked down at the ground, and took a deep breath. Then he looked up to find that Rory hadn't moved. Her eyes were full of tears, and she had a small smile on her face. He again returned her smile with his. He made eye contact and locked it. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." Lorelai and Sookie both took in deep breaths. And then both grabbed their husband's hands. "Will you marry me?" Jess then was the only one that raised his glass.  
  
Rory's eyes were full of tears and she was hoping that she had heard him correctly. But then when she felt Lane grab and squeeze her arm she knew it was real. Rory jumped up and ran to Jess; she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Neither one of them heard the town's cheering, they were so in-tuned with each other. Both realizing that everything was right, and that nothing would be wrong again. 


End file.
